The Tiger and Dog
by sexehbunneh
Summary: TJ has a crush on Gretchen and Spinelli has a crush on Vince. Realizing their only hope is to help each other get each others best friends does it make things complicated.Fanfiction based on Toradora!
1. Tiger and Dog

Okay, new fanfiction. It's a remake of my favourite anime except recess version. I saw it done on Kingdom Hearts fanfiction where a person made a kingdom heart fanfiction on titanic, so I thought hey! I could make my favourite anime into a recess fanfiction. So this has nothing to do with the recess episodes. I'm doing it also a little different from the anime, but not too much. Anime fans, guess what anime it is!

I OWN NOTHING! NOT THE PLOT, STORYBOARD OR THE CHARACTERS, NOT EVEN RECESS! Hopee you enjoy! :P

**TJ's POV**

_Spinelli's POV_

_**Both POV**_

Memories

* * *

><p><strong>In this world, everyone has something they haven't seen before.<strong>

The young teen looked into the mirror in the bathroom.

TJ's dad left for another woman a while back. Ever since then, TJ's mother had been drinking a lot. She got real slim from not eating and had been drinking every night. His sister Becky worked for the money. But the other year, she worked late and fell asleep on the road. It became a disaster as she was put in the ground.

TJ had hardly gotten any sleep since his sister passed away. Black bags formed under his eyes making him look like a delinquent.

TJ fiddled with his hair trying to cover his eyes, failing miserably. He looked down at the magazine he has beside him, showing the best hair cuts imaginable.

"It's all a lie!" TJ mumbled to himself. In rage he threw the magazine in the bin. He stared back in the mirror and grabbed his hair. "This thing..."  
>He stopped talking to himself when the bin fell as the magazine tipped the weight.<p>

TJ groaned and bent down to clean the tissues and magazines that fell out. His eyes widened as he saw in the corner in the wall, mold.

"What!" He gasped. "Why is there mold? I just cleaned this bathroom a few days ago. There shouldn't be any mold!"

Ever since TJ's mother became a drunk, his dad left and his sister died, TJ took on the housework.

**That's very kind, very sweet.**

**If it could be seen, everyone would probably want it too...**

…

In the apartment building beside TJ's house, a young girl began to stir awake in her messy apartment.

_That's why the world hid that. Not to let people get hold of it easily. _

"Achoo!" She sneezed.

...

TJ got a cloth to clean the mold in the bathroom.

"Damn! It won't come off!" He complained.

**However, someone will find it one day. **

…

"Achoo, achoo!" The girl let out monstrous and loud sneezes.

_There will be one person, to find that. _

She wiped her nose on her sleeve and looked away from the sunlight.

…

Sunlight began to shine in the bathroom. TJ looked up into it, fascinated.

_**That's what the thing is.**_

* * *

><p>"If i were a girl," TJ sang while making a knot on the top of the rubbish bag. e sighed and got up and walked to the living room where his mom lay passed out on the floor.<p>

"Mom, are you still sleeping?" He asked, picking up her clothes she left lying. "It's morning."  
>He walked over her legs and like a reflex, his mom's legs jerked up and caught his.<p>

She let out a little giggled. "I've caught you!"

TJ groaned and tried to walk. His mom didn't let go and was dragged across the room.

"Oh!" She moaned and loosened her legs round his. "Oh, TJ, you're so cold!" She complained.

"Mom, before you went out last night, i told you school starts again tomorrow, right?" TJ questioned putting on his jacket.

"Oh crap! The opening ceremony! I'll guess I'll skip it!" TJ's mom then lay flat on the floor.

"Is that how you greet a new school year?" TJ questioned, zipping up his green jacket.

"Hey, TJ! Why's it so dark! I thought you said it was morning." His mom complained.

"It is," TJ sighed.  
>"Then open the curtains.<p>

"Mom," TJ sighed. He explained this to his mom before but because she gets so drunk, she's still never understand. "The curtains are opened."

"Huh?" She looked out the window to see he was right. The curtains were opened but this newly built apartment building had been built beside the house, blocking out the sunlight.

"It's so big!" she moaned, talking about the building.

"I bet rich people live in there! Ever since that stupid building was built, it took our sunlight away." TJ became angry. His eyes looked like a psychos. " Now, we can hang up washing as it won't dry and all we get is mold, Mold, MOLD!"

"Aw! TJ!"

TJ looked at his mom, anger flowing away from him.

"That bad boy look in your eyes makes you look so sexy, like your father!"

'Like your father' were the words that haunted TJ.

"DON'T SAY I LOOK LIKE THAT..." TJ shouted, fist out.

"Aw, TJ! You look just as cool as your father!" His mom blushed and began to get all girlie.

TJ sighed in defeat. No point in arguing for she'll never shut up afterward.

After TJ cleaned the room he went out with the rubbish.

"Where are you going TJ?" His mother called. "I never got breakfast!"

TJ sighed. "It's on the counter!"

He through the rubbish in the metal bin.

**That, only that...I didn't want to be told. **

TJ carried on walking through town to his school.

**Because now I've got these baggy eyes you love so much mom, I...I...**

"Hey! Wait up!" Called a boy running past him, hitting his shoulder.

The boy he called on turned round and gasped. The boy, seeing his reaction looked back to see who he hit. He also let out a gasp.

"What?" TJ asked. His eyes seemed to squeeze together, like he was ready to kill.

"T,T,T...TJ!" The boys gasped.

"What have we done!" The brunette panicked.

"What's wrong?" TJ asked, confused.

"Isn't a good day today?" The person who hit him began to say in a shaking tone.

"HERE!" The two boys shoved their wallets into his hands. "We want no trouble! It's not much! If you want more well give you more later."  
>"Huh?" TJ couldn't believe his ears.<p>

"SORRY!" The boys screamed running off.

Everyone stared at TJ with fear in their eyes. The all began to gossip ad whisper.

TJ stared awkwardly down at the wallets in his hand.

**I...**

...

"Really TJ?" Asked the school secretary. "We've only begun the new school year and already you're finding lost wallets. Where do you find them?"

"Yeah...don't ask."

Just as he said this a couple of girls ran pass him out into the court yard.

"I hope we're in the same class together!" one laughed.

"Me too!" the other smiled.

TJ walked out to the courtyard were lots of pupils were sharing their classes together.

TJ looked at his and smiled.

As he did, people ran away from him, leaving him like a loner.

"Wha?" He gasped looking round at the frightened fist years.

**Again?**

"Yo!"  
>TJ felt a friendly hand pat his shoulder.<p>

"We've got maths, english and science together,  
>again!" Smiled the friendly boy.<p>

"Hey Vince!" TJ smiled.

...

TJ sighed. "The new first years are scared of me."

Vince smiled. "Hey man, don't worry. They'll soon catch on you're a good guy!"

"But the people I never had class with last year think I'm scary too."  
>"The new people in our class will learn to understand. Plus, you don't need to convince me!"<p>

TJ couldn't help but smiled. "Thanks man!"

**True. Even you know most people are scared of me, I still have one friend that knows me...and he's in some of my classes.**

"Hey! Vince!"

TJ turned round. His stomach became tight and butterflies flew around. He began to feel really tight.

"We're in history and RE together again! And this year, we've got science, maths and english together!"

The girl smiled cheerfully.

"Oh! Hi Gretchen!" Vince smiled.

TJ began to shake.

Gretchen turned and looked at him with a big smile.  
>"Oh! Wow! TJ? Right? Do you remember me in PE? Or me hanging round with Vince a lot?" She smiled pointing to herself.<p>

"I-It's...Gretchen Grundler, right?" TJ asked, finding it hard to spit the words out.

"Wow! You remembered my whole name!" Gretchen smiled. "I'm glad!"

Her smiled brightened and TJ felt himself begin to heat up.

None of them paid attention to a small girl that was walking their way.

"Well then, let's hang out together sometime. All three of us!" Gretchen smiled before running off.

"She's lively cause school started." Vince laughed.

"Y-Yeah..." TJ stared down the hall as Gretchen ran off excitedly to her registration class.

"You did it!" The teen boy asked his friend in disbelief but stopped and stared in shock as the little girl walked past him.

"What's wrong, TJ?" Vince asked seeing TJ's face.

"I...uh...I need the toilet." TJ lied.

"Okay, I'll be in the registration room!" Vince waved.

The little girl began to quicken her spead of walking, looking down at her feet, not watching where he was going.

TJ blushed and smiled to himself before taking a step forward.

It was then TJ felt something hard hit against is chest.

TJ jumped in shock and gasped. He looked forward but couldn't see what he hit.

All around, students gasped and began to gossip.

"A fight already!" A girl shrieked.

"I don't believe it! The delinquent and the tiger are already going to fight!"

Francis began to shout, "Who'll place a bet to see who wins the fight!"

TJ looked round before looking down at what he walked into. A small girl stood still, her head on his chest.

TJ jumped back feeling awkward.

**What the...she's so...small! She looks like...a doll!  
><strong>The girl rubbed her head.

She had long wavy hair that went down her back and wore baggy jeans with a baggy jumper.

**But, somehow...**

She looked up at him with her huge brown eyes and growled, clenching her fist, tight!

**somehow she looks like a scary person. If I'm not careful, a fight might break out!**

"I bet the delinquent would win against the tiger!" shouted a boy running to Francis with money in his hand.  
>"No way!" Argued a girl. "the tiger would beat the delinquent any day!"<p>

TJ looked down at the steaming red face girl.

**Tiger?**

TJ thought he heard that name before.

"I know you! You're that small girl from last year that went around..." TJ started feeling like he was onto something.

The girl jumped up and punched one hard blow across his face, sending him flying to the ground. The crowd gasped.

The girl smiled at the boy and held out her hand. "I told you she'd win." She smugly said.

The boy sighed and hand $5 to her. "Yeah, yeah."  
><strong>Yep, Tiger suits her...<strong>

...

The homeroom teacher smiled and straightened her papers together.

"well, that's the day over!" She smiled. "students that haven't handed in their career choices must hand them in soon." She stared at TJ. "Did you hear TJ?"

TJ was busy rubbing his cheek where the girl punched him. "Y-Yes!" He managed to say before sighing.

He then stared at the other side of the room were Gretchen was beside the girl that punched him.

"Achoo!" The girl sneezed.

"Spinelli, are you sure you're not sick?" Gretchen asked, worriedly. "you were late today too."

"My nose won't seem to stop running." Spinelli said as Gretchen passed her a tissue.

"I bet you've got a cold. Please look after yourself, Spinelli!"  
>Spinelly blew hard into the tissue.<p>

**So, the girl Tiger is friends with Gretchen, hey?**

"I've obviously got to be nice to her to get in Gretchen's good books." TJ sighed, still rubbing his jaw.

"Are you all right, man?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, I'll survive." TJ replied.

"But..." Vince stared at the back of the room.

TJ looked back too. They both watched the coversation being made.

"Tiger and the delinquent had an awesome fight! Good start of the new school year!" Ashley Q smiled.

"Tiger is pretty powerful," Gus commented.

"TJ may seem like a delinquent but he really is an okay guy," Mikey said.

"Really?" Ashley B gasped.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who know's you're a good guy," Vince smiled.

Spinelli stared at the two boys.

"Spinelli, what's wrong?" Gretchen asked.

"N-Nothing!" She shook her head, holding the used tissues in her hand.

...

"Th-Theodore Detweiler," The teacher began. "...d-do you know what you want to be or where you want to go after you leave school? I mean, y-y-y-you're one of the only ones that haven't handed in their careers form yet."

"oh, uh...sorry, I forgot."TJ tried to explaing lifting up his hand to put behind his head.

As he did, the teacher jumped back, arms up and closed her eyes,"AH! I'm sorry, sorry!" She panicked. "You don't want to talk about it, right? Yes that's right!"

TJ let his hand fall to his side and he sighed.

..

It was late and TJ was still at school due to discussing career plans with the teacher.

TJ ran down the corridor to his homeroom where he left his bags.

TJ swung open the door. He then had a sudden halt as chairs and tables fell to the ground. TJ jumped at the sudden bang in which they landed. He followed the path of wrecked tables and chairs with his eyes which led to the only locker in the back of the room.

It seemed to move and dance about before it collapsed. The door burst open and Spinelli, tucked in an egg shape, came rolling out.

"A-Are you alright?" TJ asked, not knowing what else to say.

Spinelli stayed in her egg shape, not moving, not even blinking. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Um...bag, right, my bag!" TJ reminded himself and walked over to his bag. He saw that Vince's bag was still on his desk. He must be at baseball practice today.

**Don't bother her!**

He grabbed his bag when, "Hey!"  
>he jumped and stared at Spinelli.<p>

"W-What are you doing, why are you here?" Spinelli asked getting sweaty.

"I-I'm just here for my bag, okay?" TJ asked, hesitantly.

"Y-Your bag? B-but isn't that..." Spinelli began to heat up till her face was bright red. Her fingers became fiddly and she was lost for words.

She looked at the bag beside TJ's desk and gasped.

"I got it...could it be..." She said speechless. "Let...L-L-L-L-L-LET GO!" She screamed jumping on a table and pouncing like a cat at TJ.

TJ let out a low scream and they both fell on the floor. They both found their feet and got up, both hands on TJ's bag.

"Why do you want my bag?" TJ asked, tugging his bag.

Spinelli pulled harder in her direction, try to get his bag.

"Hey! T-That's enough..." TJ shouted.  
>"A...a...a...a...ACHOOO!" Spinelli sneezed, letting go of the bag sending TJ flying across the room.<p>

"HEY!" TJ shouted rubbing his head but stopped. Spinelli stared down at her hands in disbelief.

"S-Spinelli?"

Spineli's head jerked up at him. Her face screwed up and she pushed her way through the wrecked chairs and tables.

"Hey!" TJ called standing up.

Spinelli stopped at the door. "IDIOT!" She screamed and slammed the door shut.

"That was messed up," TJ mumbled.

He then looked around at the out of order desked and fallen chairs.

"This is a mess!"

...

It was now nightfall and TJ had finished setting the place back to normal. It was 1.43am and TJ was finishing his homework while listening to Rihanna.

He opened the desk drawer to put his pen in when he stopped. He saw a picture of his family before it goot screwed up.

"Daddy's going away for a while!" TJ's mother explained to TJ and Becky.

"Will he be back?" TJ asked.

"I-I don't know. But he was a handsome man, wasn't he?"

Becky stood up and marched out of the room in fury. 

"Becky?" TJ called.

"stupid dad. Because of you, I'm having trouble. " TJ slammed the drawer shut. "If it wasn't for you, mom wouldn't drink. Then Becky wouldn't have to over work which would mean Becky would never have...I'd never have sleepless nights! I'd have normal eyes instead of these black sacks under them. People wouldn't be scared!" TJ cursed.

**And I wouldn't have got involved with the tiger...**

**And I would be more confident in myself! With that...**

TJ paused his iPod. "My careers form!" He realized.

He started looking through his bag looking for it. "Where is...what's this?"

TJ pulled out a letter. "To Vince LaSalle?" He turned it round to see more writing. "Ashley Spinelli?"  
>TJ then remembered what happened at the classroom when they fought over his bag.<p>

"I see," he mumbled, smiling to himself. He then waved the letter in the air. "Oh look Vince," He said in a mocking girlie voice. "I have a letter for you, a letter full of my love! Please accept this!"

The letter then opened up and TJ stopped waving it in the air and panicked.

"Crap!" He pushed the heart sticker back down but it wouldn't stick. "Stick back!"

TJ then stopped.

**C-Could she be some sort of cluts? IT'S EMPTY!**

**I'll just sleep.**

...

The clock became 2:03am when TJ heard the door open. He opened his eyes and looked at his clock.

**It's way too early for mom to be back.**

...

"Jan! Jan! Jan! Jan! Jan!" The men chanted.

Jan, TJ's mom, lifted up her glass. "Drink it down boys!"

She then gulped the bear down her.

"YAY!" They all cheered.

...

TJ got up and decided to investigate. He wore his green top and boxers.

"H-Hello?" He yawned. He then felt a draft hit his legs and turned to see the curtain flying in the wind.

"Didn't I close this..." TJ stared in the window at his reflection.

Behind him he saw someone pop out and run at him with a knife.

TJ turned round and the knife came flying at him. He grabbed the persons wrist before the knife touched him.

He let out a scream. The person pushed their hand further down, trying to stick the knife in him.

**W-What's going on!  
><strong>TJ looked at the person. It was too dark to see who it was but the person was so small.

**I kknow someone this size...**

"A-ACHOO!" The small person sneezed and went flying backwards.

TJ ran past the person to the light switched and hit the button.

He panted and looked at the intruder.

"SPINELLI!"

Spinelli looked round at the curtain that blew in the window and began to wipe her nose on it.

"USE A TISSUE!" TJ shouted.

Spinelli looked at him with killer eyes making TJ shudder. She pulled the curtain down and chucked it at TJ, blinding him.

"What the..." TJ began pulling it off his eyes.

Just as he did, Spinelli came running at him with the knife. TJ dodged.

She then stricked again and TJ jumped to the floor.

"W-Why..."  
>Spinelli hit the knife on the floor but TJ rolled over in time.<p>

She tried to strike again but he dodged. TJ jumped on the table as Spinelli tried again.

Spinelli jumped on the table after him while TJ jumped off.

He fell into the corner and Spinelli held the knife right at the tip of TJ's nose.

"Forget it," Spinelli mumbled.

"Forget it?" TJ asked, confused.

Spinelli held the knife tightly with her two hand and brought it back.

"Ah the let..." TJ began turning his face to the side as the knife hit the wall. "...ter."

"Since you found out, i can not longer live! I CAN ONLY DIE!" Spinelli shouted.

TJ looked blankly at her, "WELL WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"But...I DON'T WANNA DIE! i HAVE TO KILL YOU THEN!" She screamed. "I'm failing miserably so...forget it! Make your memories disappear!"

Sweat lashed of TJ's forehead and he panted.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Don't worry," Spinelli panted. "I'll make it painless."

"Don't be rash!" TJ tried reasoning with her. "Listen, the letter was..."

"shut-up!" Spinelli ordered. "Shut-Up, SHUT-UP! You read it! Didn't you!"

"Listen to me..." TJ tried again.

Spinelli lifted the knife up. "DIE!"  
>She swung it down to were TJ's head was.<p>

In panic, TJ lifted up his arms and shut his eyes closed. "It was...EMPTY!"

Just before the knife touched TJ, Spinelli stopped.

"Empty?" Se whispered, bright red.

"Yes," TJ relaxed. "You're lucky Vince never got that."

Spinelli started to sway.

"Plus don't you think this is a little over dram-" TJ started but stopped as Spinelli fell backwards. "Sp-Spinelli!"

A rumble came from her stomach.

...

Spinelli stuffed her face with left over pasta, soving spoonfuls in her mouth.

"You act like you're never fed," TJ remarked.

"I'm tired of microwave food." Spinelli said.

"Microwave food?" TJ questioned. "Doesn't your mom cook..."  
><strong>I'm stereotyping. Families must eat different ways.<strong>

Spinelli's face was covered in pasta.

"Here," TJ handed over a napkin.

Her face turned bright red but she swiped the napkin and began to clean her face.

"If you'd have just given me the bag, this wouldn't have happened. Why didn't you just give me it!"

"There's pasta still on your face." TJ rolled his eyes.

Spinelli's face heated up and she patted her mouth and around. "I'm not the person to eat pasta,"

TJ slammed his fist on the table. "HEY! Look!"

He stopped as he seen Spinelli's eyes water on her bright red face.

TJ tried to think of something to say.

"Why are you embarrassed? There is no need to be! We all have crushes and a love letter ain't ridiculous. You want to see something ridiculous?"

TJ got up and Spinelli stared behind, blankly.

"Huh?"  
>TJ came back with a box and threw it in front of her.<p>

"There!"

"What is this?"

Spinelli lifted out a notebook and looked in it.

"Do you see these things?" TJ asked. "This is something about a girl I like."

Spinelli's face fell as she read the ridiculous stuff written inside.

"That's the music I'd want a concert to sing for her." TJ explained.

Spinelli grabbed old love song tracks.

"And I'd play them in the car for her! I've planned it all out for when we one day go out. How embarrassing and ridiculous is that to a love letter?"

TJ was bright red but didn't care.

"I don't have the guts to ask her, so I pretend I am going with her." TJ explained. "I am pathetic but least I don't get embarrassed over my feelings!"

Spinelli bored of listening to TJ babble opened up a book in the box and began to read it.

"You're brave. I admire that. You were trying to tell him..."TJ began.

"To my love Gretchen Grundler." Spinelli red allowed.

"Yes, my dear Gretchen Grund..." TJ stopped and blushed.

"You like Gretchen!" Spinelli asked in disbelief.

TJ tried to snatch the book off her but Spinelli lifted the book away from him.

"You should really stop babbling and notice what's going on around you." Spinelli remarked.

"Shut-up! Like you're one to question who I like!" TJ snapped.

"W-WHAT! You said you'd forget!"

"I said no such-"

"You'd forget, you'd forget!"

TJ and Spinelli looked to their sighed.

TJ took the blanket off the bird cage to see an ugly looking parrot.

"You'd forget!" I repeated.

Spinelli's eyes widened.

"Sorry, Willow, for waking you." TJ aplogised.

"What is that disgusting thing? Is it dead!" Spinelli shouted in horror.

"How dare you insult my family member!"

The parrot began to talk again. "Will, Will, Will..."  
>"That's right Willow, are you finally gonna say your name?"<p>

"Will, Will, Will, Wilma."

TJ froze speechless. Spinelli lifted her fist and punched him, making him fall to the ground.

"I-It's too...s-she can't remember this early in the morning."

TJ looked up at clock. "Gah! IT'S FOUR! WE'LL Be GETTING UP IN A COUPLE OF HOURS!"

TJ jumped up. "We're on the same boat here! You won't tell, I won't tell!"

"Sorry, no." Spinelli turned down.

"WHY! I EVEN GAVE YOU FOOD!...Please go home!"

"I. Don't. Trust. You!" She spat out. "Anyways...is love letter's old?"Spinelli asked twiddling her thumbs.

"You're UNBELIEVABLE!" TJ thought he was losing his head. "We'll talk soon. I just want to go to bed!"

"Really?" Spinelli looked up at him with big puppy eyes. "You'll help me?"

"Yes,yes,yes! I'll help." TJ sighed. "anything!"

"Anything, so...you'll be like my dog?"

"Yes,yes,yes. I'm your dog." TJ nodded. "So, will you go home now?"

...

Spinelli put on her bedroom slippers she came over in. She wore her sweat pants and tank top.

TJ looked around at the window that was opened.

**How did she come through my window anyway?**

"I'm off!"

TJ looked at her. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, I've got this." Spinelli smiled holding up the knife.

"That's what I'm worried about." TJ mumbled.

"Here, sorry about attacking you. See ya, TJ."

TJ looked up at her. "Y-Yeah."  
><strong>Did you just call me TJ instead of a delinquent?<strong>

...

Morning came and TJ was frying sausages for breakfast when the telephone rang.

TJ answered it.

"Hello? TJ h-..." He began.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT-.."

TJ jumped and slammed the phone down.

**What was that!**

The phone rang again. TJ sighed and answered it again.

"What, Spinelli?"

"You hung up."  
>TJ began to listen to her on the phone.<p>

"What?" TJ turned and opened the window/door to the balcony and stepped out. "Now what?"

TJ looked up to see Spinelli with the window opened in her apartment in the building beside his house.

TJ freaked out seeing her just standing there. "H-How?"

"You said you'd be my dog." Spinelli began.

"Wait, I meant just to help you and Vince get to..."  
>"Are you trying to make me angry?" Spinelli clenched her fist making TJ freak out.<p>

"N-No!" TJ then hung up the phone realizing there was no point since she was there. "I'll be over in ten minutes!" he said holding up three fingers. "It will only take the sausages ten minutes..."

"Thee?"

TJ realized he held the wrong number of fingers up. He then held out his two hands.

Spinelli's stomach rumbled.

"You...you're hungry too?"  
>Spinelli nodded.<p>

...

TJ came out of his house and walked towards the apartment building, carrying a little box wrapped up.

He hoped on the elevator that took him to floor 2.

"Fancy," TJ said looking around. The walls were gold with a red carpet on the marble floor.

He pressed the door bell to Spinelli's apartment. But there was no reply.

"Excuse me?" TJ called unsure if the parents were in or not. "Huh,"  
>TJ pulled on the door to reveal it was opened.<p>

He stuck his head in before covering his nose. An awful whiff came under his nose.

"What's that awful smell! Spinelli?"  
>He went on in. His eyes widened looking at the things in the sink. It was disgusting and was unable to describe!<p>

"SPINELLI!" TJ screamed.

He then ran in every room shouting 'SPINELLI!' But none had her in it. He ran up the hall to the bedrooms and burst in.

"SPINELLI! LET ME CLEAN THIS HOUSE!"

He then stopped shouting to see a very sleepy Spinelli on the bed.

**What?**

"You went back to sleep? Seriously?" Though he could hardly blame her. The time they stayed up to would make anyone fall asleep again.

TJ watched as the petite girl slept.

**Just like a custom-made...**

**Spinelli when sleeping looks just like a doll. A lifeless like the set used when playing house. But...for a doll, this house is a little too big. **

TJ looked at his watch. He had time.

"Right then..." He pulled up his sleeves.

...

Spinelli slowly opened her eyes. She went to the kitchen, half asleep, still hugging her pillow. She then dropped it and gasped.

"What the..." She questioned seeing how clean the place was. On the counter was a fresh and hot meal for her. She took a sniff and was immediately in love.

"Yo," TJ greeted. "I'm still cleaning but...it does look better, right? The sink had so much rubbish in it, the water drainage was clogged up and full of hair. The house was full of dust too..."  
>Spinelli chucked the pillow at TJ's face.<p>

"I didn't say you could clean this place, rude dog."  
>"DOG?"<br>"You're nothing more than a stupid dog." Spinelli said as she crossed the room to were the food lay.

"You're so ungrateful!" TJ said to her. "you don't know how hard I've..."  
>He stopped as she sat down at the table with the cooked and steaming hot food. He smiled knowing she was really grateful, just had too much pride to say thank-you.<p>

"Hey," TJ noticed. "Your nose isn't runny!"  
>"That's because the house is clean," Spinelli mumbled.<p>

"What did you say?" TJ asked, wanting her to say it louder.

"Shut-up!"

* * *

><p>It's long, i know but did i do a good job? Is it worth continuing? It gets better, really!<p> 


	2. TJ and Spinelli

I probably won't be able to upload just as fast now a days. That last chapter I did took me a whole day to complete. But I'm off school Tuesday to Friday and then you've got the weekend. Toradora isn't a fruit but Tora is the japanese word for Tiger as the girl in it is known at the palm-top tiger (her real name is Taiga) and then Dora is short for Doragon which is dragon (that's what year the guy was born on. His real names Ryuuji). But I don't know what year Spinell and TJ are so and the internet won't tell me so I just called it Tiger and the Dog.

I OWN NOTHING! NOT THE CHARACTERS! NOT THE STORY BOARD! NOT ANYTHING!

**TJ's POV**

_Spinellis POV_

_**Both POV**_

Memories

* * *

><p>"Seconds!" Shouted Spinelli, handing over her bowl for scrambled egg.<p>

"Sure," TJ smiled. "Wait, what am I doing!" he shouted.

"What?" Spinelli asked confused.

"How did you end up eating breakfast at our place?" TJ asked. "And you! Why aren't you bothered by it?" He looked at his mom whoo was drinking coffee.

She set the cup down and stared at her son. "Why would I be? Since Spinelli's so small, she takes up so little space. Besides, it's more delicious when you eat with others."

"TJ, give me more scrambled egg!" Spinelli called out over the mother and son conversation.

TJ looked at her and Spinelli just smiled smugly.

TJ growled and looked into the bowl of scrambled egg to realize it's empty.

"I cooked enough for three! How much do you intend to eat?" TJ asked.

"A...!"  
>TJ stopped talking and so did Jan and Spinelli. They both looked into the corner were Willow was.<p>

"A...a...a...ape." Willow came out with. A feather then fell of her head.

* * *

><p>"Sheesh, are you trying to make your pet molt from stress?" Spinelli asked as they walked the road to school. "Don't let it get any uglier."<p>

"Don't call her ugly!" TJ argued.

"It's true. Pets really are similar to their owners." Spinelli smiled smugly.

"Why you..."TJ growled, trying to hold back his anger. "You ungrateful little-! Have some respect! I make you breakfast and make a lunchbox for you!"

"Shut-up, you dumb dog!" Spinelli moaned from TJ's annoying voice.

"Do-! Call me that again!" TJ dared her. "Give me the lunch back! Give me my kindness back!"

"Shut-up and rot." Spinelli shrugged off and walked onwards.

"Wait! Spinelli!" TJ called running up to catch her.

**Ever since that real early morning attack, Spinelli has joined my mom and I for breakfast, dinner and any other meals.**

"I told you to wait!" TJ shouted chasing her.

**And now...**

"More importantly," Spinelli stopped. "When we get to school, make sure that you properly...em...mediate things...between Vince and me." Spinelli blushed. "You promised me you'd be like a dog for me, after all!" she pointed at TJ and shouted.

**...things have ended up like this.**

"If things seem to take a bad turn..." Spinelli continued. "Gretchen!"

TJ broke out of his thoughts at Spinelli's sharp shout to Gretchen.

"Spinelli! You're late too?" Gretchen laughed as Spinelli came running at her. Spinelli hugged her. "Good to see you perky today, too."  
>"Good morning Gretchen!" Spinelli smiled.<p>

Gretchen looked up and her eyes were caught in the gaze of TJ's.

"Huh? What? Are you kidding me!" Gretchen gasped.

TJ confused lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea that Spinelli and TJ are now...an item!" Gretchen freaked out, pulling away from Spinelli.

Spinelli jumped up and was shocked by what her friend had said.

TJ burned red. "You got it all wr-!"

"People don't use 'an item' as much." Spinelli pointed out.

"That wasn't the problem!" TJ yelled at her.

"Oh! You're right they say...oh god I've forgotten what they called it!" Gretchen panicked trying to think of a word that wouldn't upset Spinelli. "Oh! Wait! They call it being together!"

"I'm telling you, that's not it!" TJ argued. "I just happened to stumble upon...the tiger over there. Isn't that right, Tig-!"  
>TJ stopped talking as he seen Spinelli and Gretchen were half way down the road. They walked while he was talking.<p>

"Oh, so use live near each other?" Gretchen asked Spinelli.

"Yep, he's my next door neighbor." Spinelli smiled.

"Uh...?" TJ made this noise speechlessly.

"See ya, TJ!" Gretchen waved, pulling Spinelli with her. "Yesterday, I watched on the discovery channel..."

Spinelli just smiled back at TJ, knowingly that he liked her.

**I see now. In order to get closer to Gretchen, I'll first have to help Spinelli and Vince get together.**

"Bring it!" TJ smiled mischievously, clenching his fist.

..

"And that's what we're doing today in PE!" Explained the buffed PE teacher. His muscles were so big and he had so many abs, you'd swear he was on steroids. "You need to pair..."  
>"Hey, Spinelli. Let's pair up!" TJ shouted, interrupting the teacher.<p>

"Yes!" Spinelli stuck up her hand in the crowd before pushing them out of the way. "Let's pair up, TJ!"

"Yes!" TJ stiffly said.

They had a plan but weren't very good actors when it came to playing it out.

"...up." The teacher finished his sentence. "TJ, Spinelli, you two are really fired up."  
>"Spinelli?" Gretchen questioned.<p>

"Is it that kind of day today?" Gus shouted out.

**The plan is simple. I'll hit Vince's partner with the ball. And then...**

TJ smiled at Spinelli, sharing their plan through the eyes and mind.

_...you'll cause a big fuss and take his partner to the nurse..._

**Then, Spinelli and Vince will lose their partners and will pair up instead.**

"Vince!" Shouted Ashley Q. "Let's pair up!"  
>"Who'll team up with Gus today?" Gus went round asking.<p>

"Sure, I'll pair with you." Vince smiled.

Ashley Q blushed and let a squeal escape her mouth.

"What the?" TJ questioned through the me hem. His stomach suddenly fewlt pain as Spinelli stuck her fist through his stomach.

"V-Vince's pairing up with that slut!" Spinelli shouted, pointing at Ashley Q. "What's up with that?"

TJ winced in pain, holding his stomach. "Events have taken a turn for the slu-"

"Gretchen!" Mikey shouted. "Want to pair up?"

"Yeah, sure! Let's do this!" Gretchen, cheerily said.

"Even Gretchen..."TJ stared in horror.

"The plan will continue regardless!" Spinelli murmured.

"Wha-? But then..."TJ gasped at her, realizing he'd hit a girl.

"It doesn't matter if she's a girl." Spinelli gave a death stare to TJ.

The PE teacher began to pump up his muscles, showing them off when Gus came whining.

"What's wrong, Gus?" He asked.

While Gus whined about not having a partner, Gretchen was busy with hers.

"So...just throw the ball." Gretchen said to herself. "Not to hard."  
>Gretchen then pushed it out from her chest to Mikey.<p>

It didn't go very far as the ball just bounced and rolled over to him.

"Keep trying, Gretchen!" Mikey encouraged.

"Thanks Mikey!" Gretchen chirped.

From the distance, TJ watched, furious.

"That Mike-" He growled.

"Pass!" Spinelli shouted as she enthusiastically jumped about, trying to get TJ to hit Ashley Q. "Come on pass!"

"Here I go!" Ashley Q shouted over to Vince. She was right behind Spinelli.

"Come on then!" Vince shouted.

Vince caught it without moving much. "Nice through," He smiled at Ashley Q.

"Really? Thanks Vince!" Ashley Q blushed.

Spinelli watched, her heart filled with jealousy.

"PASS!" Spinelli screamed over Vince reassuring the pass was a success.

"Pass..."TJ told himself but stared at Ashley Q.

**But...I can't hit a girl with a ball!**

Spinelli jumped in his view of the girl and screamed. "PASS!"

TJ closed his eyes not wanting to look.

**I'm sorry, Ashley Q, please forgive me...**

He gripped the ball tightly and Spinelli smiled with evil filled in her head.

But Spinelli heard something and turned her head to see Gretchen trying to pass the ball and Vince trying to catch his.

"Sorry!" Ashley Q shouted over to Vince.

BAM!  
>TJ passed the ball hard which went flying into Spinelli's face. She fell to the ground with red liquid coming out of her nose.<p>

"What happened?" The class began to gossip.  
>"Tiger was taken down my TJ!"<p>

**C-CRAP!**

...

**The tiger snarls at whoever's around.**

Next class was Home Economics and they were making cookies.

**Even so, she's trying hard that she makes a fool of herself,**

Spinelli walked round with a fresh baked batch of cookies. She walked around carefully with the hot tray around the room. Being the cluts she is, she tripped and was about to fall. She kept her grip onto the tray raising it up, so the cookies wouldn't fall.

TJ ran and caught the batch and held her up to.

**So you end up wanting to help her.**

...

The bell went for lunch time and Spinelli was white as a ghost. She shook violently holding the wrapped up cookies.

"Just give it to him casually," TJ encouraged. "Don't make a big scene when you are."  
>"O-Okay." Spinelli blushed, trying to find her feet to move into Vince's classroom. "Relaxed as possible, right? No red face, no shaking, act like you don't care..."<p>

TJ watched pitifully. Wanting to put her out of her misery, he grabbed the door handle. "Let's go."  
>He pushed the handle down and opened the door.<p>

They looked at Vince's seat to see he wasn't there.

"Where's Vince?" TJ questioned.

"If you're looking for Vince, he's away to the other floor for something-" The guys playing cards in the corner said. They turned their heads to see it was TJ. "T-TJ!" The freaked out. "He's...he's...he's up a floor above..."  
>Ignoring them, Spinelli and TJ stuck their heads out the door to see Vince run through the corrdior.<p>

"There he is!" Spinelli pointed out.

"Follow him!" TJ instructed.

Spinelli agreed ad went flying up the corridor after him. TJ ran after her.

Spinelli screamed at people to move and to get out of the way.

They turned the corner to see Vince turned too. They sprinted on wards. Panting hard and sweat lashing off their brow.

They came to a flight of stairs were Vince had ran up. They began to lift there legs up one at a time trying to get up the steps as quick as possible.

When Spinelli got to the second flight of stairs, TJ just finished the first.

"She's...fast..." TJ panted to himself.

**At that spead she'll catch him.**

TJ slowed down trying to catch his breathe and began walking to the second flight of stairs.

He stared up as Spinelli got to the last step of the stairs, she landed wrong. Her foot slipped and she came flying down. As she fell through the air, she lost grips of the cookies that went flying out an open window close by.

TJ jumped in just before she fell to the floor so she'd fall into him, bringing them both to the ground.

TJ wrapped his arms round her, making sure she was safe.

"TJ!" Spinelli panicked.

"The cookies, are they okay?" TJ asked.

Spinelli looked at her hands to realize she let go.

...

**Just as I thought, swollen.**

TJ rubbed the back of his head which hit the wall when he fell with Spinelli. He was waiting for her in an empty classroom while she went hunting for the missing cookies.

TJ smiled realizing he helped Spinelli and she wasn't mean about it.

Just then, Spinelli opened the door with a gloom look on her face.

"Did you find the cookies?" TJ asked.

She nodded.

"Are they...okay?"

Spinelli looked at the floor and shook her head.

"I-I see..."  
>Spinelli took a step into the classroom and quietly walked over to the window.<p>

"Hey?" TJ called, wondering what's up.

"I...I think I jsut might be a cluts." Spinelli whimpered.

**She wasn't already aware of this?**

"I write a love letter, I put it in the wrong bad. I try to invade a house, I fall over from hunger. I play basketball, I get hit in the face. I bake cookies, I fall down the stairs..." Spinelli's eyes began to water. "Dropping the cookies."  
>TJ wanting to brighten up the moods tried to make a joke. "Don't forget not putting the letter in the envelope!"<p>

"There's that too..."Spinelli's voice trembled.

TJ realized he made things much worse. Spinelli fell on her knees, trying to stop the tears from falling.

TJ opened his mouth ready to say something but seeing Spinelli tremble, fighting back the tears, he decided to stay quiet. Instead, he got up and walked over to her.

"Give me on." TJ demanded.

Spinelli looked up at his blue eyes as TJ took the cookies out of her hand.

"But...they're smashed into pieces..."

TJ placed a couple of crumbs in his mouth.

"Besides...they taste..."  
>Spinelli stayed quiet, bright red waiting for TJ to say how awful they were when unexpectedly, TJ poured the bag of crums in his mouth.<p>

"They're great!" TJ smiled. "They came out perfectly! It's a shame Vince never had one of these delicious cookies. We'll try again another day."

Spinelli felt full of hope when TJ smiled confidently at her.

Their peace was disturbed as they heard the door squeak to realize, they've been spyed on.

...

"I saw them in the shop! Buying spring onions and carrots. What are they, a married couple?" Gus whispered.

"They left the same apartment together with naughty looks on their faces." Smirked Ashley Q.

"I caught them feeding each other homemade cookies saying, "Here, open up!" Mikey gasped.

A girl over heard the conversation and butted in. "Aw! How cute! They do go together!"

Gretchen over heard and wondered, Spinelli would have told me.

"Hey, Gretchen." The former up side down girl came over. "What's up with your friend Spinelli?"  
>Just at that moment, TJ opened the door and got creepy stares from the class.<p>

"What the?"

"Move, TJ!" Spinelli shouted at him.

All the boys gasped seeing Spinelli behind him and all the girls blushed and smiled.

Gretchen stood up. "May I have a moment?"

...

Up on the roof of the school, the wind blew through Gretchen's hair.

"The smell of wine and cheap perfume," Gretchen murmured.

"Hey," TJ whispered into Spinelli's ear. "Isn't that lyrics to the Journey song?"

"I think so."  
>"TJ!" Gretchen broke their private conversation.<p>

"Yes! That's me!" TJ stiffened like a statue.

Gretchen turned round, her eyes big like a puppy and her sweet innocent yet painful smile made TJ's heart flutter. Suddenly, out of no where, she began to scream.

TJ and Spinelli both jumped not understanding what the hell was wrong with her.

She jumped over to them and grabbed TJ's hand, making his heart race.

"Please!" She began to beg. "Look after Spinelli!"

"What?" TJ questioned, losing all feeling.

"Spinelli is my bestest friend! Please, keep her happy!"  
>"Wait!" TJ pulled his hand away from hers. "You're making a mis-"<br>"Happy?" Spinelli questioned wondering what way she meant it.

They were interrupted by a clap behind them. They turned round to see Vince clapping.

"So, Teej, you gotta girl!" He smirked. "Try and make it last guys."

"Vince? Why are you here!" TJ shouted at him.

"I was wondering why the two of you were always toether, but now it makes sense. Please, when playing, use protection." Vince laughed.

Hearing the last line, Spinelli jerked up and became white before passing out. TJ quickly caught her in his arms.

"Spinelli! Get a old of yourself!" TJ shook her. "Stop laughing, Vince!"

"TJ," Gretchen interrupted. "If you make her cry, I'll kill you."

TJ looked around thinking this couldn't be happening.

...

Later that night, TJ took Spinelli to a cafe were she still lay in shock. TJ found himself in shock too.

"Vi-nce..."He muttered.

"I'm sorry," I soft voice came to TJ's ear.

TJ looked to see Spinelli wasn't in shock anymore.

"Gretchen misunderstood everything because I intruded in your house."

"No, that's-" TJ tried to explain he liked having her over but she cut him off.

"Your place was..." Spinelli ignored him. "...really cozy. You see, my dad ran out on us in our time of need. Mom remarried and he was a jerk, not to mention his son. So, when I said I was leaving...they simply gave me that apartment, like they wanted ride of me."  
>They carried their talk down the street.<p>

"I knew my mom was kind but..." Spinelli decided to change the subject. "The cookies were salty, weren't they?"  
>"Huh?" TJ confused, not catching her sudden topic change.<p>

"I tried one of them. It was horrible! But...you ate them all. You even said they tasted nice you liar! Even dogs can be nice too at times."

"Stop calling me dog," TJ flustered said.

"Hey, does your heart beat real fast when you think of Gretchen?"

"Uh...yeah." TJ couldn't lie.

"Mine too when I think of Vince."  
>Spinelli stopped in the lifeless street were only a street light stood.<p>

"Spinelli?"  
>"Why do people not understand us?" Spinelli asked a rhetorical question. "When we are trouble, no ones there to help us. In truth, everyone...<p>

Everyone's...everyone's...everyone's..."  
>Spinelli kicked the street light. "PISSING ME OFF!" She screamed.<p>

"Pissing me off, pissing me off, pissing me off" Spinelli screamed repeatably while still kick the street light. "Who's tiger? That's not my name, dammit! Gretchen, you idiot! Vince, you idiot! Why won't anyone listen to me? Mom...Dad...no one!" Spinelli continued to scream and kick. "Understands me." She stopped ready to cry.

She jumped as the street light shook. She turned to look at TJ who was also kicking the street light.

"I'll help out!" He reassured her.

Spinelli's tears began to melt away and a smile began to spread across her face.

"Do you have a problem with me beling small!" Spinelli kicked.

"Stop calling me a delinquent!" TJ kicked.

"Do people have a problem with us being friends?" Spinelli now kicked.

"I don't have scary eyes! I just can't sleep at night!" TJ kicked next.

"SREW YOU ALL!" Spinelli finished off with a massive kick.

They stopped and took a breather.

"Are you okay?" TJ asked.

"Is the pole tilted?" Spinelli asked.

"That's imposs-"TJ began before checking out the side. "It IS tilted!" TJ gasped, gobsmacked.

"Really!" Spinelli smiled. "We did it! We won! We won!" She jumped up and down. "TJ, you're not my dog anymore."  
>TJ looked up, shocked at what she was saying.<p>

"I will confess to Vince tomorrow!" Spinelli declared.

"So...it's over?" TJ asked.

"Yes. We'll just be normal classmates from now on."  
>TJ's eyes widened and Spinelli bent down to pick up her bag.<p>

"Bye-bye, TJ." She whispered running off.

TJ held out a hand, wanting to grab her but pulled it away to his side.

**Yeah...**

...

Morning broke and TJ was serving breakfast to Janet.

"TJ!" Jan moaned with a headache. "Aren't we having breakfast a little too early today? TJ I don't like cereal, it's nothing compared to your cooking!"

Jan stayed quiet as TJ didn't answer and just continued to eat his cereal. Jan sighed and looked to the balcony were Spinelli would jump onto from her window.

"Is Spinelli sleeping?"

"I don't know." TJ replied with a gloomy face.

"Did you have a fight?" Jan asked curiously.

"No," TJ turned down quickly.

Jan moaned and fell backwards onto her back on the floor. "I'm bored! Ain't that right, Willow?"

"Y-yes!"

TJ moaned and decided to make scrambled egg for the two since cereal wasn't working.

After they each had two servings each, TJ looked into the bowl to see there was plenty left.

If Spinelli was here, it would be all gone.

...

TJ walked into school with a sad face and ignored everyone around him. He then stopped as he bumped into something.

He looked down to see a flustered Spinelli. She looked up ready to punch but when she saw it was him, she looked to the side and ignored him.

"H-Hey!" TJ greeted awkwardly.

She just walked past, saying nothing.

TJ sighed and continued to the classroom. He opened the door to see chairs and tables everywhere. Some up side down, some on it's side, others a little broken.

"She didn't..."TJ gasped.

"W-We're sorry," Gus apologized on behalf of the class, he huddled cowardly into each other. "We spread rumors..."  
>"Tiger got really mad at us..." Ashley Q came out from behind him.<p>

TJ gasped.

"'There's nothing between me and TJ', saying you're not a delinquent, making a huge mess. She really is scary, tiger." Mikey explained coming up to TJ. "But I already said you're not as scary as you look, right?"

"What! When did you say that!" Gus shouted.

"Shut-up. Shouldn't we get this place cleaned before miss comes back?" Ashley Q asked.

TJ felt a tap on his shoulder. He backed out of the classroom and looked to see Gretchen.  
>"Gretchen!"<p>

"I-I'm sorry, TJ," She apologized.

"A-About what?" TJ blushed.

"Spinelli said, 'I'm not going out with TJ and never will!' So it was all a misunderstanding. She wanted me to be aware of this. She looked kind of desperate and serious when she told me. Does this mean she...does this mean she...do you know T-"  
>TJ walked past her, ignoring her, thinking about what Spinelli said to her.<p>

"TJ?"

As this happened, Spinelli passed Vince on the stairs and asked him if they could talk in private.

**What is Spinelli doing? Wasn't she suppose to confess to Vince today? This isn't the time to be worried about me!**

"Yes. We'll just be normal classmates from now on."Spinelli said.

TJ found himself alone in the classroom were he ate Spinelli's salty cookies. He opened the window and daydreamed at the sky.

**Is it all over?**

TJ was about to close the window when,

"Vince!"

"What the-" TJ knew that voice from anywhere.

"I...Vince...I have feelings..."  
>TJ watched as Spinelli burned red. He saw just how strong she really was. Not in muscle strength, but her inner strength.<p>

"...um...uh...I...uh...That is..." Spinelli began to lose confidence.

TJ turned round and sat against the wall, not wanting to see his friend make a fool of herself.

**Why is she doing it at the start of school? If it doesn't go well, it would be one hell of a bad day. **

"Wait!" TJ jerked hearing Vince's voice. "I think I know what this conversations about. I would just like to say something. Are you not dating TJ?"

"No! That's just Gretchen not understanding things! There's nothing between us!" Spinelli clarified.

"So...you don't like him?"  
>"No! I have no feelings for him!" Spinelli shook her head furiously. "Our houses is just beside each other. That's all."<p>

"So, you dislike him?"

The wind blew through Spinelli's hair. It made her realize, she don't hate TJ but she doesn't love him either.

"I...I don't dislike him..."Spinelli mumbled.

TJ's head jerked up as he listened to Spinelli say this.

"But it's not about that!" Spinelli continued, trying to stay strong. "You see TJ is...scrambled egg! TJ just makes me some delicious scrambled eggs. He cheered me up...he even lied to make me feel better, being there for me."  
>TJ listened carefully as she continued to praise him, instead of put him down like she usually would.<p>

"TJ's was there to support me...and because fo him, I am here today to say this!" Spinelli continued, legs shaking. "I...I love you, Vince!"

TJ smiled.

**Spinelli, you're amazing!**

"I see," Vince said after her big heart warming speech. "I see the past has affected you...remember a year ago?"

"Y-yes,"

"Unlike today, you didn't have feelings for me back then. Funny how it all changed."  
>"Funny how it all changed?" Spinelli questioned to were this was all going.<p>

"Yeah, when you're around TJ, you look happy. TJ's a great guy. And you saying all them things about him earlier, makes you a wonderful girl."  
>Spinelli stared at him, in shock till she snapped out of it. "Earlier?" Spinelli blushed. "What did I say?"<p>

"I'm happy you and TJ are on great terms."  
>"W-W-Wait up!" Spinelli interrupted knowing Vince was going the wrong way. "TJ has nothing to do with the way I...my face must look funny!" Spinelli beganto panic, feeling her face was hot. "My feet, what about my feet. Wait, what am I saying? Didn't I just say I love you?"<p>

"It's going to be okay, Spinelli" Vince tried to calm her. "It's okay."

"What's okay!" Spinelli burst into anger. "You haven't listened to what I've been saying!"  
>"It'll be okay," Vince stopped her from shouting. "We'll be great friends."<p>

"I don't want to be friends I just confess...friends?" Spinelli realized what he was doing.

"Just friends." Vince confirmed what he was saying.

Spinelli stood still. She tried to fight the tears in her eyes that urged her to cry.

The bell went. "We'll, we're late for class." Vince reminded her, walking off. "Better hurry up, Spinelli!"  
>But Spinelli didn't move. Not even did she blink. When Vince was out of sight she looked down at her feet.<p>

"You not going too cry?" Spinelli heard behind her.

"Y-you!" Spinelli saw TJ walk into sight. "D-did you see?"

"I did, but I didn't mean to..." TJ explained.  
>"Didn't mean to? You-!"<br>"What're you going to do now?" TJ tried to stop her from shouting.

Spinelli blushed and clenched her fist. She squeezed her eyes tight and grind her teeth. "I'm going home!"

She then turned round and marched off.

"I see," TJ muttered to himself. "I'll make you food." TJ smiled walking behind her. "you didn't have breakfast, did you?"

Spinelli stopped on her tracks.

"You didn't eat last night, did you? I'm sure you had mirco-"

"Stop it!" Spinelli shouted at him. "If you start looking after me again, people will think we're together again! I told you, you're not my dog anymore!"

TJ was about to say something but stayed quiet, thinking what he should say.

"I don't get it either," He finally said. "But...I can't leave you alone!"

Spinelli turned round to face him. "I told you it's over! No more helping! You're not my dog!"

"I see," TJ calmly said making Spinelli lose her anger. "Yes, I'm not your dog but I am a friend so I must help a friend in need. Spi-!" TJ stopped talking seeing Spinelli wasn't listening. "SPINELLI!"

Spinelli jerked up to look at him.

"Since the day you punched me, our destiny has been tied together. I will be your friend and you are mine. We shall help each other out, till the end!"

Spinelli's eyes widened as a tear came to sight yet she still tried to fight them.

TJ looked down at her. Spinelli then quickly turned round and kicked him.

TJ winced in pain.

"You really are a worthless dog!"  
>"Why you..." TJ tried to hold the anger from unleashing. Spinelli walked on.<p>

"Hey!" TJ shouted at her from walking away from their quarrel.

"Hurry up!" She shouted at him. "I'm hungry you know!"

"Huh?"  
>"Didn't you say you'll make me something to eat?" Spinelli asked. "And I'm still not giving up on Vince either."<br>TJ gasped. "Does this mean...?"  
>"It doesn't mean your my dog...but you'll be by my side and if you are, you better work hard!" Spinelli told him, before walking off.<p>

TJ stood gobsmacked before smiling.

"Did I decide this too quickly," He chuckled.

"Come on already!" Spinelli shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," TJ continued to smile walking after her.

Spinelli stayed in front and began to smile to herself. "He said we're friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy-May-Smith<strong> I've explained already. This has nothing to do with the episodes and is based on my favourite anime called Toradora. I also said I don't own the story board as I never made it up. My type of writing is like talking to you so then I connect to the reader but if you don't like that, I'll try my best to right properly. TJ and Spinelli are in their second year of high school. I don't know what that exact age would be in America but I'm guessing 16/17. I don't have to research this story as it's based on the anime so all my answers are in the anime. Oh and the wallet bit, TJ's father went off with another women. This made TJ's mum really depressed and start drinking, not smoking or taking any other drug, just drinking. He then has a close relationship with his sister who works to keep the family together. But she over works herself and falls asleep while driving. She then has a car crash were she dies. TJ then doesn't get any sleep at night which causes black bags under his eyes which make him looklike a delinquent. So people are scared of him. They call Spinelli 'Tiger' cause she's feisty like one. TJ does know Gretchen, he has a crush on her but he doesn't know Spinelli that much and yes, the teacher is scared of TJ cause she thinks he's a delinquent too. Yeah it is OTT Spinelli trying to kill TJ but that's just the anime plus she has a temper on her so...yeah. The chapters are long cause the episodes are long.

I hope I've answered your questions. I hopee you enjoy this too. It gets more interesting than the first couple of episodes.

**omgpearing** you'll have to see how this story turns out. Maybe Vince and Spinelli go out and TJ and Gretchen go together, or mayb Spinelli and TJ go out once again in this fanfiction. Etiher way, you'll have to read to find out. And Spinelli doesn't live in a dump. She's just a very messy person, lol.


	3. Your Song

I hope everyone had a Happy Valentines Day. I spent it alone. But I did get some free chocolate heart and a fake valentines day card. My mum sends them to us everyday but says she doesn't know who it's from. I love her so much for keeping the hope up that someone actually like m.e

I DO NOT ON RECESS OR THIS STORY LINE!

**TJ's POV**

_Spinelli's POV_

_**Both POV**_

Memories

* * *

><p>Spinelli yawn as her and TJ walked to school.<p>

"So tired..."

"Sheesh," TJ rolled his eyes. "You left your tissue in your jeans pocket, didn't you? It was a disaster."

Spinelli sighed listening to TJ's telling off.

"Plus, make sure you separate your clothes properly. Coloured clothes in the orange basket-"  
>"AH! Shut-up, shut-up! Stop nitpicking on every little thing! Guys are supposed to go out with a ba-" Spinelli exploded.<p>

"We want to win!" Spinelli heard a familiar voice sing. "Come on!"

TJ heard it too and turned to look in the direction it came from.

"We must win! Come on!" The voice continued to sing.

The singing voice came from the open window in the school.

…

"I'm sorry, but that's the wrong answer!" The teacher said in the practice round.

"Don't worry," Gretchen supported Penelope. "It's my turn now."

"Good luck Team Captain!" The

The teacher asked the question when Spinelli and TJ had arrived and looked through the window on the door. They were able to see the brain team practising for their up coming tournament.

"Gretchen..."TJ said to himself wondering how the hell she'd answer that question.

Gretchen laughed.

**That refreshing smile...**  
>Gretchen answered the question getting it right, but TJ wasn't even paying attention.<p>

**Gretchen...them sparkling eyes...**

TJ blushed watching her.

"Gretchen did it here we go!" The team sang clapping their hands. "We will win so here we go!"

TJ watched as Gretchen sang too,

**That off pitch singing...**

Gretchen laughed with the team.

"Go...TEAM!" They cheered.

**Oh, Gretchen...you're wonderful again today...**

Spinelli looked up at TJ who was blushing watching Gretchen. TJ felt her glare and turned to see she was coming at him with her two fingers hitting him in the eyes.

"Ah!" TJ fell backwards.

"Stop it with that perverted look, you disgusting dog!"

"Gretchen," Vince came into the room by the door that connected the two classrooms beside that one. "Will you be in over the weekend to revise in the library?"

"Oh, hey Vince. I was about to-" Gretchen smiled.

"Hey! Are you listening to me, you stupid dog!"

Gretchen and Vince looked to see Spinelli kick TJ who dodged.

"Stop doing that-"TJ shouted at her running away.

Spinelli chased after him.

"Wait!" Spinelli shouted.

"Even Spinelli's doing some scoring." Vince chuckled as Spinelli jumped TJ and started beating him. TJ wailed out to stop.

Gretchen smiled. "I bet Spinelli to win."

* * *

><p>"Wow Gretchen, you're making your own cell phone cover?" TJ heard Spinelli asked Gretchen who, with tweezers, sticking on colourful beads and sequence on the sticky plaster shaped for a cell phone back.<p>

"Yes I am, it's very hard unless I concentrate real hard." Gretchen replied.

**What's Gretchen doing?**

TJ stared at Gretchen as she concentrated real hard.

Gretchen jumped up holding the cell phone back. "All right! One down!"

It was beautiful. It was orange with silver heart, sparkling and shining in the light.

"huh?" TJ watched curiously.

"Next up..."Gretchen set a box, full of cell phones.

TJ jumped up wondering how the hell is she going to do all them, better yet, why?

Spinelli and Gretchen looked up, confused of the way TJ was reacting.

"What's up with you?" Spinelli asked.

"Well...y-you see..." TJ didn't want to say he was ear dropping and watching them. That would sure make him look stupid.

"Hey, do you want me to decorate your cell phone, TJ?" Gretchen asked. Do TJ looked up at her, blushing. "I work part time decorating cell phones."

"Decorating?"TJ asked confused. Was it even a proper job?

"I'll spell TJ in green for your phone!" Gretchen smiled, holding up another phone to decorate.

**She'd do that for me...?**

TJ blushed at the thought. Realizing the girls were still looking at him, nodded shook his head.

"No, I-I'm all rig..." TJ stopped not knowing what he was saying.

"Can you decorate ours, Gretchen?" Asked Ashley B and Q.

"No problem!" Gretchen smiled. TJ blushed watching her smile. "Okay, write your name, the color and a small drawing."

"To give it a loving feeling, I'll go with a large heart and the color pink." the girls discussed while Spinelli kicked back and relaxed and TJ blushed.

...

"A cell phone decorator..." TJ fantasied while making supper that night. Spinelli sat at the table while TJ went on.

"Hey! Jan's not eating here cause it's someone's birthday at the pub, right? Can I have her side dish..." Spinelli asked.

"And she said my name!" TJ went on smiling and blushing ignoring Spinelli.

"Maybe that's because it's your name!" Spinelli pointed out to the love struck TJ.

"Oh man, I actually got to talk to her without being accused of being with you!" TJ smiled. "Spinelli, was I able to talk normally with..."

TJ came back to earth to realize Spinelli was missing. "...her?" TJ finished his sentence.

Suddenly, a pain struck TJ's stomach.

Spinelli ran in from the side."Listen when people are talking to you!" Spinelli screamed with her foot stuck in his stomach. "And no, she sounded really shady."

When Spinelli finished screaming in his face she asked, "What about dinner, is it ready yet?"

"THAT HURT!" TJ screamed before answering her question. It's almost done. We're having curry and rice okay...what that?"

"What's wrong?" Spinelli asked by TJ's sudden moods.

"The rice cooker's broken!" TJ explained.

...

"Welcome and good evening!" Greeted the waitress at the cafe they went to that night.

"What should I get?" Spinelli smiled browsing through the menu.

"Going all the way out to a family restaurant. I still could have cooked something else." TJ huffed.

"Shut-up, mongrel." Spinelli said. "Soon, you'll be kneeling, begging for this cafe's food."

"Whatever," TJ sighed.

"Here we go, two strawberry sundaes!" Smiled the new waitress.

"But we haven't ordered anyth-" TJ began to say before stopping half way. "What?" He gasped looking at the waitress.

Gretchen smiled down at him. "Keep this a secret. An extra large serving of ice-cream, the Spinelli Special!"TJ blushed and Spinelli just smiled up at he. "Hide it from the other customers while you eat it, okay?"

"Thanks for making it everytime, Gretchen!" Spinelli giggled.

TJ was in a daze. "Everytime?"

"Do you not like sweet things, TJ?" Gretchen asked, worriedly. "How about some french fries? I'll give you a huge serving! HUGE!" She leaned closer to TJ.

"No, I'm..." TJ blushed, wondering how he'll get out of this one without making a fool of himself.

"Gretchen also works part time at places like covenience stores and karaoke clubs, right?" Spinelli saved him, tucking into the sundae.

"Yeah! And last week, I added a bakery to the list!" Gretchen gave a fist pump.

"That many!" TJ asked, amazed.

"And I'm still saving time for other things!" Gretchen turned to look at him with a huge smile spread across her face. "And being the brain and captain of our science team, I can't possibly skip clubs activities." Gretchen gave the thumbs up.

Spinelli continued to eat the sundae. "Are you saving up for something to be working this hard?"

"Nah!" Smiled Gretchen. "I study and study so much I know more than I should. So I've decided to get jobs to pass the time because studying too hard is bad for you."  
>"So is over working!" TJ pointed out.<p>

"Yes, I know but I enjoy it! After being stuck in books your whole life, this is like actually living." Gretchen smiled. She stopped noticing the two were together. "But, wow, you two sure are close now!"

Spinelli gave her a death glare making Gretchen step back.

"Waitress, some cold water, please!" Shouted a customer.

"Well, enjoy your time here!" Gretchen said goodbye. running off.

TJ stared behind her. It seems the whole room didn't exist and she was running in sunshine. TJ stayed behind, watching her uniform dress bounce behind her. It was a short orange dress with a cute white, frilly apron white a red ribbon tied in a bow around the neck of the dress. TJ blushed before everything going black when Spinelli came with two fingers, hitting him in the eye, again!

...

It was dark and Spinelli and TJ walked through the streets.

"I'm pretty sure I've lost some eyesight because you've been been poking my eyes all day!" TJ complained, rubbing his eyes.

"You perverted mongrel, drooling while checking out Gretchen's uniform..."Spinelli muttered, protecting her friend from men like him.

TJ blushed. He began to think about what to say without looking dirty. "I was just thinking...that her smile was so bright..."TJ began to fantasize once more. He stopped looking down at Spinelli her had her fist clench and a deathly stare on her face.

"SPARE MY EYES!" TJ begged.

Spinelli gave a growl. "If I continue, my fingrts will be contaminated."

TJ stood up straight with the dignity he had left and the two huffed with each other.

TJ cut the tension short. "Why is she juggling all those jobs?"

"She called it 'living', didn't she?" Spinelli walked on but TJ still felt suspicious.

"Could it be possible that she has a reason for earning all that money?" TJ called out to Spinelli. He began to walk behind her. "Something related to her home? Maybe she's helping her sick mom?"

"She called it living!" Spinelli repeated herself.

"But even so..."  
>Spinelli stopped on her tracks.<p>

"You should stop assuming things." Spinelli turned to give him a serious look. "I'm the only one who truly understands her! Because you can't understand her with that filth in your head." Spinelli turned it from serious to playing.

TJ became embarrassed and started to sweat heavy and blush.

"Ew, how gross! Keep your distance from me, you're so disgusting!" Spinelli teased, walking off.

"Hey, Spinelli! Why are you so mean to me?" TJ followed behind.

"Stay away from me! Do you not remember me actually being nice you?" Spinelli shouted at him

"Now that you mention it..." TJ started before getting punching by Spinelli.v

...

"Hello, Willow! Sorry to make you wait, it's dinner time!" TJ smiled into the birds cage with a black eye.

"I've give you a huge serving. HUGE!" TJ remembering what Gretchen said.

"Will..." Began Willow.

TJ got all perked up and giddy. "Is today the day you finally say your name?"

"Low...no...WILKA!" Willow shouted out.

Leaving TJ speackless.

...

It was morning and Jan was asleep, past out on the floor. On the table, lay a not.

We've gone out for breakfast.

There's sandwiches in the fridge.

~TJ

...

"Man! The mornings during holidays are really refreshing! Right, Spinelli?"" TJ smiled walking down the street.

"I shouldn't have told you..."Spinelli groaned.

TJ laughed. "Did you say something?"

"Not borthing to prepare breakfast in order to see Gretchen again...

"I'm sorry but we coincidentally have no food in the house!" TJ laughed.

"Then why won't you go buy some food!" Spinelli hissed.

"Then we'd have to cook it and you want it right away!"

"I don't mind waiting!" Spinelli argued. "And why are you all cheerful? Those clothes don't even suit you!"

TJ jumped to walk the other direction. "I forgot something at home-"

"What an annoying idiot!" Spinelli grabbed his arm and pulled him the other direction.

"I beg you, let go of me!"

"What you wear won't make a difference!" Spinelli shouted at the less confident TJ.

"Hey, you there!" A deep voice shouted. "Aren't you Tamara's son?"

"Oh, old man Jo?" Spinelli let go of TJ 's arm who fell backwards.

"Tamara?" Spinelli questioned.

"That's mom's fake name when it was her turn to serve in the bar...before she got fired." TJ explained.

...

"Hi! Would you like some of me with that?" Jan asked leaning over the till counter. She then lifted up her leg and began to run her hand up her leg.

"Uh..." The man began to drool.

"Tamara, what are you doing!" Shouted the manager.

"Oh come on! I swear I'll go easy on him." Jan winked.

"Yes, please, yes!" The man shouted.

"Tamara, get a grip! If you don't, I'll fire you."  
>"Oh come on. We don't just serve drinks you know..."<p>

"Tamara, you're fired."

...

"This is a fortunate morning!" Smiled old man Jo. "And now to grab and feel Tamara's DNA!"

He grabbed TJ's butt making TJ scream in shock and awkward while Spinelli just watched in horror.

"Nice and firm, being young must be nice!" The man let go of TJ, still squeezing his hands together like it was TJ's butt.

"Let's go," TJ muttered as old man Jo laughed to himself.

"This old guy's pissing me off!" Spinelli muttered.

"Hold it right there, you two! If you haven't eaten breakfast yet, I recommend the cereal bar."

TJ and Spinelli saw Gretchen in the a small local shop, holding out a cereal bar to them.

"Okay..." TJ said speechlessly.

"Huh?" Spinelli questioned.

Gretchen just smiled.

"Gretchen?" TJ questioned before Spinelli said the exact same thing.

...

"Here, carry this!" Old man Jo set another heavy box in Spinelli's arms.

"W-Why?" Spinelli asked, struggling to hold the two.

"Another!" The man set another on top of the two. "And some more."  
>Spinelli held the four, hardly able to move.<p>

TJ came over quickly but steadily not wanting Spinelli to drop the lot.

"It would be better if I..." He began.

"No, it's okay. Sit down and relax with some tea. You're Tamara's son, after all." Old man Jo said.

"Why do I have to do this?" whined Spinelli, arms shaking.

"I asked Gretchen's help, but only during holidays." Old man Jo explained while Gretchen worked hard cleaning windows. "Gretchen, you better work hard!" He yelled at her.

"Yes sir!" She cheered herself on.

He smiled with her spirit. "We've run out of workers these days, now that's we're so busy."   
><span>"You've ran out of workers...?" TJ asked wondering how it was even possible. <span>

"Oh yeah, do you want to work here too, younf lady? You being friends with Gretchen and all..." Jo suggested to Spinelli, ignoring TJ. "I'll pay you well!"

"Yes!" TJ shouted, blushing madly, making Spinelli jump in shock. "I'll work!"

"Huh?" Spinelli thought it was a joke, imagining TJ work to get close to Gretchen.

"With her," TJ pulled Spinelli closer to him and pointed at her.

"HUH!" Now Spinelli was really shocked.

Spinelli dropped all four boxes. "I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!"

TJ ran over to her and whispered in her ear. "Don't cause a scene. You'll get Gretchen in trouble."

"Then help out a little!" Spinelli hissed back.

"Little girl, I need you to go do the deliveries." Old man Jo interrupted their conversation. "Just three boxes of those fizzy drinks there."

Spinelli began to boil.

TJ turned her round and with his fingers, forces a smile on her angry face.

"With pleasure!" He said, Spinelli, growling every second.

Gretchen began to strap the boxes to the bike.

"And that's it!" She smiled.

"Be careful." TJ told her.

Spinelli stood looking at the bike with a scornful face. TJ just smiled, waiting for her to do. But she never did.

He looked down at her.

"What's wrong, Spinelli?"

She didn't reply and nothing happened for a couple of minutes.

"Huh?" TJ began to wonder until it snapped. "You...you can't ride a bike?"

Even you know Spinelli looked angry, she was still blushing which proves she was embarrassed.

**(_I know she can in the episodes but this has nothing to do with the episodes and is based on the anime, so I hope this message will answer your questions)_**

"SHUT UP!" Spinelli screamed. She grabbed the bike and ran with it shouting up the street. "SO WHAT IF I CAN'T RIDE A BIKE? I'LL JUST TRANSPORT IT THIS WAY!"

She disturbed the people on the street. Some fell and others jumped out of the road.

"That's wrong! You're doing it wrong!" TJ called to her.

"You're on fire, Spinelli!" Gretchen supported her friend.

Spinelli was out of sight of TJ's and Gretchen's eyes.

"She's ridiculous!" TJ sighed.

"Well, if she just pushes the bike, she'll be all right." Gretchen smiled. "Oh, I was going to restock the crisps!"

TJ blushed when she smiled up at him. Gretchen then ran off into the shop.

"I'll..." TJ called at her. Gretchen stopped and turned to him. "I'll help, too."

TJ was embarrassed playing with his hair, trying to cover his eyes and blushing terribly.

"I'd feel bad if I wasn't doing anything." TJ explained nervously.

Gretchen's face turned to confused to happy. "I'll be counting on you!"

TJ blushed as she smiled at her before grinning himself. "Y-Yeah!"

...

Meanwhile, Spinelli screamed running down with the bike along the close by country side road.

...

"Where's the Potato Chips, McCoys and Doritos?" Gretchen asked, going through the back store. It was in a small and cramped building behind the the shop.

"It's hard to see in this darkness." TJ said.

There was no lights in the storeroom and it had only one small window at the top of the room.

"This place isn't used that often." Gretchen pointed out. "They don't open up this place more than once a week or so."

"Oh!" TJ nodded.

"If we got locked in here, it'd be horrible." Gretchen laughed. "No one would come until next week."  
>Suddenly the room got darker. TJ looked behind Gretchen to see the door being close before hearing the rattling of keys.<p>

"That little runt, leaving it open like that." Old man Jo cursed.

"Great Gretchen!" TJ sighed. "You jinxed us." TJ began to bang the door. "Hey! There are still people inside!" He banged some more. "S.O.S! S.O.S!

"Calmed down TJ!" Gretchen shouted at him. "I've had an idea! How about we sing a song?"

"What? Sing songs?"

Gretchen nodded giving him the thumbs up.

...

Spinelli continued to scream and shout down the lane before the bike over took her and she tripped and fell. Spinelli lay flat on the grass with the bike beside her and stared up at the sky

"This is dumb." Spinelli muttered. "There's no reason for me to make an effort. I really can't keep this up." She closed her eyes.

"Keep what up?" A voice asked.

Spinelli opened her eyes to see Vince standing over her.

She sat up panicking. "V-Vince! W-Why are you h-h-here?"

"Out jogging." Vince smiled. "Hey, is that your bike?"

"Um, yeah...something like that." Spinelli managed to stay.

"You can ride a bike now?" Vince asked. "That's good progress!"

Spinelli blushed and looked down at the grass. "Um, putting aside if I can or can't ride a bike...how did you know that I didn't know how to ride a bike?"

"Oh! That's because I was observing you last year. Bikes are great. The world opens up before you." Vince smiled, staring up at the sky. "See you tomorrow, Spinelli!" Vince waved before jogging off.

It was now sunset and Spinelli looked down at the sparkling river that flowed pass the bottom of the grass.

"He was observing me last year...?" Spinelli said to herself hopping up on the bike. Spinelli clenched the handle bars tightly, determined to ride.

She began to cycle. "Dammit!" She cursed as she started to sway side to side before finally falling. "Dammit!" She tried to stay strong. "I must do it..for Vince!"

Spinelli winced at the pain but tried to ignore it. She picked up the bike and hopped on once again. "...I can do it!"

...

Old man Jo sat in the shop reading the newspaper hearng something crash outside.

"You're lat-What happened? You look awful!" He said as Spinelli entered the shop.

"Nothing!" Spinelli hissed. "Where are the others?"

"Oh right, where is Gretchen?" He asked her. "I don't mind TJ..."  
>"That mongrel, slacking off while I'm out working!" Spinelli cursed.<p>

"What're you saying?" Asked Jo. "Anyway, another delivery is waiting for you three blocks..."  
>Spinelli ran off ignoring him.<p>

"TJ! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Screamed Spinelli running down the street.

...

"Kiss me, k-k-kiss me." TJ and Gretchen sang. "Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison!"  
>Gretchen began to cough. "My throat's all dry!"<p>

"No one heard us even you know we sang at the top of our longs..."

"At this time, the old man's looking at the newspaper." Gretchen smiled.

"Oh right." TJ sighed.

"Is it just me or has it gotten cold?" Gretchen shivered.

"I'll lend you my coat, the-" TJ offered but Gretchen stood up.

"I guess we'll have to warm up!"

...

"Great!" TJ sighed wondering how it came to this. He held a glass bottle in his hands and held it like he was about to swing at a ball.

"Thepitcher is scared! Hey, hey, hey!" Gretchen sang, swinging her arm around.

"Who's scared? Aren't you the pitcher?" TJ asked but Gretchen was busy singing and wasn't able to hear me.

TJ looked at her hand with the ball to see it shake.

"Wait, you're actually scared?" TJ asked her.

Gretchen stopped singing and looked at him with blushing cheeks.

"Your hand's trembling." TJ pointed out.

"You've got it all wrong, I'm trembling from excitement!" Gretchen start to swing her arm harder. "Here I go, you'd better be ready!"

TJ knew if he hit it, the glass bottle would smash so he let it fly pass him when she flung it, hitting the door.

"Strike!" Gretchen shouted. "Wanna swap?"

Gretchen took the bottle and TJ grabbed hold of the ball.

"There's no point in being afraid." Gretchen said as they passed each other. TJ stopped walking. "That's why...I only need to beat up my weakness!" Gretchen smiled, ready to hit the ball.

"Gretchen..." TJ gasped looking at her.

**Could it be...**

"Could it be possible?" Gretchen asked. TJ gasped thinking she was reading his mind. "Hey, TJ. Can we get through that window?" She pointed up to the small and only window in the store room.

...

Spinelli came running out to the back of the shop still looking for TJ.  
>"Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? "Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?" Spinelli squealed looking all around. Unable to find him she screamed. "WHERE IS HE!"<p>

"Look, TJ!"

Spinelli, like a mental person turned to look at the store room. "So, you're in there...!"

...

**There might be more to Gretchen's cheerfulness than her simply being a brain box. **

Gretchen handed TJ another box who set it up on top and he began to climb up. The box slid from under TJ.

"TJ!" Gretchen ran in a hurry.

TJ was able to land on two feet but thefalling boxes hit Gretchen in the face.

"I'm sorry, Gretchen! Are you oka-" TJ began to panic. Gretchen pushed the box off her face. "Gretchen, you nose, it's bleeding!"

"Oh," Gretchen touched the blood. "I'm fine. A nosebleed is the perspiration of your heart. That aside, we're almost there!" Gretchen looked up at the window with determination. "Come on, TJ!"

"Yes ma'am!" Smiled TJ.

**I see, she was beating her weakness, wasn't she?**

"We're going to get out of here!"TJ reassured her.

"Fight on!" Gretchen smiled.

TJ jumped on top of the boxes and set one down and sat on that one, getting higher and higher each time.

"Huh?" TJ hearing Gretchen's 'fight on!'

"I say fight on you say..." Gretchen tried to help TJ remember the saying.

"I ch-chug one?"

"Yeah, yeah! That's it!" Gretchen laughed. "Fight on!"

"Ch-Chug on!"

**Now that I think about it, she's always been gleaming with cheerfulness.****Even when I had just met her too. **

"Fight!" Gretchen jumped up and down.

**Even now...**

"Chug one!" TJ finished it off.

TJ put his hand on the window sill and Gretchen spread a smile of victory.

**She's gleaming with joy.**

TJ pulled himself up to the window only to stop.

"FOU-ND YO-U!" Spinelli laughed like a mad person. Her eyes twitched and she got closer to TJ's face. Spinelli stood on ladders she got from outside.

TJ began to feel freaked out with her psycho face.

Spinelli then jumped off the ladder, pushing it away from the wall pulled TJ's down with her. She used him as a crash mat when they landed on the ground.

Spinelli got up and smiled as boxes fell on TJ.

"Spinelli! How did you get in here?" Asked Gretchen.

"How? I used the ladder." Spinelli explained.

"TJ! We can get out now!" Gretchen cheered.

"But..." Spinelli began feeling guilty now.

"Thanks, Spinelli!" Gretchen smiled putting her arms round Spinelli. "This is truly the ladder to the future!"

"Un, Gretchen..." Spinelli tried to explain again.

"You get up too, TJ!" Gretchen grabbed TJ's arm and pulled him up.

"O-Okay." Replied the hurt TJ.

"Like I was trying to say!" Spinelli started again. "The ladder fell down when I jumped TJ..."

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutmaster12 <strong>I'm glad you reviewed the chapter and over the moon you like it

**omgpear** I'm actually really happy you find it funny and you're enjoying the chapters so far.

**Daisy-May Smith**, all the questions you've asked I've already asked.

Okay, first off, it's nothing to do with their birthdays. This is about Spinelli being feisty like a tiger and TJ doing what she says like a dog.

And I did answer your question. At the end of chapter I told you how old they are and why TJ doesn't know Spinelli or Gretchen.

If you've actually read the story, you'll know who Willow is. I told you on chapter 1.

I really do think this story will work because, like Spinelli, the main girl in the anime is small and short tempered.

My grammar is fine as I'm getting it straight off the anime. The anime is Japanese and has English subtitles so you can't fault me in grammar. That's just how it is.

Please read!

~Just wait till the next chapter ;) ~


	4. The Moment's Expression

Soooo sorry I hadn't updated in so long. It's said when life's a pain remove the knife but my knife was stuck. I'm now wounded so I'm uploading slowly. Plus, this year I'm making a big decision on what GCSE topics I'd like to do next year. I want to do Art, Music and Moving Images then French for reserve. Now they're making boxes. Very nervous _.

Okay so questions will be answered at the end and just so you know, it's skipped a little. They're no long stuck in the store house. Also, don't forget to read Take Me Away.

Okay? Good! Great! Enjoy~xxx

I DO NOT ON RECESS OR THIS STORY LINE!

**TJ's POV**

_Spinelli's POV_

_**Both POV**_

Memories

* * *

><p>TJ stood by the door with the lunch in his hands. He began to dig through his pockets looking for the key to none other than Spinelli's apartment.<p>

He walked on in and went straight to the bedroom. He walked across what was left of the floor. It was covered in clothes and you could barely see it.

TJ looked down at the bed with his arms folded for underneath the covers lay the sleeping Spinelli.

"Get up already!" TJ complained. "You were up late again, weren't you? I saw the lights on. It was like what? 2:30am?"

He held tightly onto the covers of the bed and ripped them off. In the middle of the bed, Spinelli lay in a ball.

"Vince...Vince...you're too...hard. Go...easy, more easy..." Spinelli moaned, sleep talking.

TJ stared as the girl had sexual fantasies. He gave a sigh.

"I have breakfast for you. I'll warm it up so get up!" He said walking out of the room.

The shutting of the door made Spinelli immediately open her eyes. "Breakfast..."  
>In no time, breakfast was waiting for her. Sitting perfectly. The toast set out to perfect, the boiled egg opened and all waiting to be eaten and the bowl of cereal steamed of hot milk.<p>

"All right, the dishes and laundry..." TJ thought, thinking of any other chore that needed to be done. "This place really is quite lonely."

TJ looked around and the huge modern rooms that were silenced. No noise. No laughing. Nothing. It was very empty and lonely looking.

A door wasn't shut properly caught TJ's eye. He walked over to see it was because a box wasn't put in properly.

"What's that?" TJ founded himself asking. He opened up the box. "What is this?"

The box was filled with photo albums. "A-A photo album?"  
>TJ began to flick through the albums to realize that they were pictures of one person and one person only. Vince. But the pictures weren't good. They were all blurred. Because Vince is athletic and can't seem to sit still it is hard to find a decent photo of him were his face is not out of place.<p>

Little did TJ know was that Spinelli was right behind him.

"WHAT are YOU looking at?" She growled at him.

TJ felt shivers travelling through his back. He knew he was in for a world of pain.

Spinelli began to crack her knuckles.

"S-Spinelli, this...!"TJ panicked muddling his words.

"Yes, that's right. They're pictures of Vince! You got a problem with that?" TJ thought she'd be angry but she was mostly embarrassed, shown on her bright red face. "Even if you have a problem, there's no way in hell I'm going to listen to it!"

TJ looked up at her. "This...This is Vince?" TJ dumb witted asked.

"I-I-I can't help it! I have a shaky hand!" Spinelli yelled. "When I try to take pictures of Vince, I..." Spinelli began to get girlie. Her stomach started to fly and her face heated up.

"Want me to take them?" TJ offered.

"What?"

"A picture...of him? I won't say I'm good at it, but anything is better tha..."  
>"Wait a minute!" Spinelli shouted holding up a hand to show to stop talking and listen. TJ watched and Spinelli looked up from her hand, still blushing. "H-How many are you willing to take?"<p>

* * *

><p>"What kind of picture shall I get?" Spinelli asked excitedly. "An extremely concentrated face? A victory face? Oh! Can't forget to take one of him at lunch!"Spinelli was excited so much, she jumped up and slammed her locker shut instead of going on her tiptoes.<p>

"Like I said, I'll take as many as you want." TJ reminded her.

"You say 'As many as you want', but there's a limit, isn't there?" Spinelli turned to face him. "oaky, then take an infinite amount!"

"Heya!" Vince said standing right next to Spinelli.

Spinelli was so busy ordering TJ around, she didn't even notice Vince.

With a sudden shock, she jumped and went red, stiffening on the spot.

"Oh, hey Vince. You're late!" TJ joked.

"Yeah, it's because I had baseball practice this morning." Vince explained opening his locker.

Spinelli stood holding her breath.

"I see," TJ nodded.

"HI!" Spinelli jumped up trying to pull a Gretchen stunt. It turned the other way and made her look weird. The guys just stared at her and an awkward silence fell upon them all.

**That was messed up. Just plain weird, Spinelli.**

"Uh, tha-that was wrong! Um, uh..."Spinelli blushed still frozen on the spot. She felt like an idiot.

"Spinelli," Vince said her name. "Heya!" He smiled. He didn't jump like she did but he said it loud like she did, all bright and chirpy and just awkward. "I have to go now." Vince smiled walking off like nothing happened, leaving the others stuck to the ground.

"Heya!" VInce shouted cheerfully to the girls he knew in the corridor.

"Um...heya?" They'd say awkwardly back.

"Did you get that?" Spinelli asked.

"Get what?" TJ asked confused.

"Him saying 'Heya!' of course!"

"That came out of nowhere! How was I supposed to get that?"

"Useless mongrel." Spinelli muttered under her breathe.

"Hey now..." TJ tried to be reasonable.

...

"Hey, Vince, look at this!" Smiled Ashley B.

"See this magazine? The model looks exactly like you!" Asley Q smiled, pointing to what looked like Vince in the magazine.

"Hey, do we have PE?" Vince randomly asked, ignoring their words.

He got up walked out.

Ashley B and Q watched as he left unsure what to think except, we better go too.

"That wasn't fun." Ashley B sighed.

"Yes it was, it's Vince!" Ashley Q smiled, dreamily.

"I wanted some sort of reaction, at least."

"Whatever!"

TJ and Spinelli watched as the two girls chatted to each other.

**For some reason, Vince is the ladies man. **

TJ looked to the side to see a very jealous Spinelli, cracking her knuckles.

"What's with them, huh?" Spinelli asked, thinking of all the worse things she could do to hurt them. "They want me to drag them by the hair, huh?"

...

For PE, the captain of the Girl's baseball, soccer, basketball and tennis teams, Rebecca (former upside down girl) lead the exercise and was tough on those who didn't try. Ever since she stopped hanging upside down, she began to get bored and released her energy into sports.

She walked to the front and the boys drooled as she had a fine body from lots of sports.

Vince was also up front to help out as well, he smiled at her as she came walking up.

She stood up onto the stage. "Everyone, position 1!"

As the instruction was called, everyone obeyed. They made some sort of ridiculous pose to help them warm up.

"Come on! Some people put effort into this!" She ordered. "Grannies could do better. Position 2!

Spinelli tried her best to keep the second pose together. It was hard and she kept losing balance.

"I see some people aren't putting enough back bone into it! Come on!" Rebecca pushed. "I bet my great grandad could do this!"

Vince smiled at her, able to keep it together.

"Aw, Rebecca, should we do position 3 now?" Vince suggested, whispering closely into her ear.

This struck Spinelli with a rising jealousy.

"Position 3!" Rebecca shouted. They all turned round with their legs awkward and their arms sore.

Vince whispered into Rebecca's ear again, making Spinelli start to become furious.

"Okay, position 4!" Rebecca shouted. "You're not doing it right. Come on, twist! Don't wobble, don't move don't even breathe! We must keep strong! Keep them muscles tight! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes!" All the students shouted back except Spinelli.

"Look who's talking!" She shouted at her. Everyone turned and looked at Spinelli. "You're not doing it right either."  
>"S-Spinelli..."Vince glared at her.<p>

"You want to say that to my face?" Rebecca pushed.

Spinelli growled under her breathe trying not to shout. "You may be the captain of all of the girl's sports teams, but we're not all as 'perfect' as you."

"What?"

Everyone began to whisper but Spinelli put her hands on her hips.

"Po-si-tion 5!" Spinelli said, spitting out the syllables.

"Oh, my bad. Everyone, position 5!"

"Jesus! We're in high school, yet you treat us like we're professionals."  
>"Is it really that bad? You're just moaning." Rebecca remarked.<p>

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Spinelli shouted at her, clenching her fist.

"Spinelli!" Vince hissed at her.

"Great, a fight this early, Tiger?" Rebecca smirked.

"Rebecca, behave yourself!" Vince commanded her.

"What would you know? I bet you don't no how hard it is for some of us to hold stupid positions that don't help us at all except make us feel awkward!" Spinelli began to hold out her fist. "WE LOOK SO RE-"  
>"SPINELLI!" Vince shouted, running behind her and holding her up against him to hold her down.<p>

Spinelli stopped to realize she was push up against Vince.

"Spinelli, calm down!" Vince smiled.

Spinelli looked down with blushing eyes to see he was also holding her off the ground.

"Sorry Rebecca, continue with the stretches."

"Y-Yeah!"

**What's going on?**

TJ couldn't help but feel embarrassed fro what Spinelli had just done.

"The tiger was trying to start on Rebecca!" everyone began to gossip.

"That idiot!" TJ muttered.

...

"And I touched...her...breast and thrust her onto the bed before...leaning down and..."Gus awkwardly read the class novel out.

TJ looked over at Spinelli who lay with her face on the table and arms stretched out.

**She's so obviously depressed...**

Spinelli lifted up her head to reveal a smiled.

**Wait, she's happy?**

Spinelli suddenly realized something like a spark had just been made to make her flop down on her desk with depression.

TJ watched not understanding.

"Okay, that's enough, Gus." The teacher stopped Gus reading. "Next we'll have...Spinelli?" Spinelli clutched the table feeling terrible. "Y-You're in a good mood today, aren't you?" The teachers voice shook. "Let's have you happily read for us!" She tried to brighten things up.

Spinelli looked up and gasped, unable to move before tightening her fists and bear her teeth and growl at the teacher. She jumped back trying to use the book as a guard.

"J-Just kidding, got you there!" She hid behind the book. "G-Gus?"  
>Gus looked up from beneath the book to were he was eating chocolate.<p>

"But M-Miss! Give me a break!" Gus shouted jumping up, wanting to die if he had to read the book again.

TJ just stared at the steaming hot and angry Spinelli.

"Now! With enthusiasm!" The teacher ordered Gus.

"Aw, come on!" Gus pleaded.

Spinelli soon became deeply depressed and TJ couldn't help but shy and shake his head, wondering what was going through her mind.

...

The bell echoed through the empty corridors before being flooded by students from all classes.

"Here, your lunch box." TJ handed Spinelli her lunch box he made for her.

"Don't want it. Lost my appetite." Spinelli murmured, looking sadly down at the desk.

TJ sighed putting the lunch box down on the table. Spinelli then side and put her head in her arms.

"I've annoyed Vince by fighting with Rebecca..." Spinelli sadly said to TJ who witnessed it. "but..."She lifted her head and smiled while going read. "It felt comfortable when he lifted me up and pressed his..." Spinelli began to sway and giggle, like a girl, something TJ thought he'd never see.

"S-Spinelli?" TJ questioned.

"But, I wanna apologize too!" Spinelli then dug her nails in her head scrapping along her scalp, trying to think.

"Don't worry!" Vince smiled and was beside her out of no where. "Rebecca doesn't care about small things like that."Vince looked down at her lunch box. "O, lunch box? Can I join lunch with you?"

Spinelli began to grow red and panicked.

Gretchen over heard and came smiling over. "That's great, really good! I'll skip asking and just join you too!"

Soon, TJ began to panic and become red. TJ stared at Gretchen and Spinelli stared at Vince, each one of them nervous.

"We should eat together more often." Vince suggested.

"Yeah!" Gretchen agreed.

"Man, I'm hungry! Let's see what they have today." Vince smiled.

Spinelli and TJ looked at each other, sending each a pair of worried eyes.

Once Gretchen and Vince came back with their school dinner they sat down. Gretchen smiled.

"Look at this!" She exclaimed.

"Must eat this!" Vince smiled.

Spinelli sat beside Vince, opposite TJ. Her face was heated and she looked down at her food. TJ sat beside Gretchen, opposite Spinelli. His face to, was hot and red and he also stared at his food.

Soon, Gretchen began to sing 'Turn me on.'

"Make me, come alive come on and turn me on..."

TJ blushed listening to her voice sing the lyrics.

"Look! For once the chicken is cooked right!" Gretchen laughed.

**H-How did things end up like this?**

TJ lifted his head to see Spinelli totally freaking out, unable to open up her lunch box.

**Spinelli! She's panicking too much!**

Gretchen took a bite of the chicken and looked at the lunch Spinelli was able to finally open.

"Wow! Spinelli...did you make ALL that?"

In the box was a chicken wrap which had lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, peppers, chilli sauce and of course the crispy chicken all inside, home made muffin, fruit salad in a box, two chocolate bars, a yogurt and carrot sticks.

TJ began to open his but stopped.

**Oh shit, our lunch boxes are identical!**

"Spinelli, you've been bringing lunch to school now. Usually you don't eat. Are you making it all youself?" Vince asked.

Spinelli began to panic wondering what she should say. Yes, no, TJ made it, what?

Without thinking, she pointed at TJ, like it was a reflex.

TJ began to panic now.

"What, TJ makes it?" Vince questioned with his and Gretchen's eyes staring at TJ.

"You got it!" TJ protested. "Em...you know the way Gretchen you decorate cell phones part time? Well I figured I'd get some pocket money by making lunch boxes." TJ tried to lie.

"Really?" Vince asked impressed. "Wow! I want to try one of your lunch boxes someday!"

Gretchen pointed to her face. "Oh, me too! Spinelli's looks cool and tasty! You have me interested!"

TJ put his hand behind hishead laughing stiffly.

"I'll make some for everyone next time."

"Gretchen, Vince!"

The four of them looked behind Vince and Spinelli to see a member of Vince's baseball team and a member part of Gretchen's science team.

"Oh yes, revision." Gretchen nodded.

"Yeah, and practice." Vince looked at TJ. "Sorry, you two. Go on and eat without us." Vince spoke for him and Gretchen.

"Y-Yeah, okay." TJ felt a sudden relief take over him.

Spinelli was still embarrassed and looked up at the ceiling talking jibberish.

"That was too close for comfort." TJ sighed.

TJ then began to understand what Spinelli was saying.

"Eating with Vince, talking with Vince..."  
>"Spinelli?"<br>The sound of her name caught her attention and she looked at him with a goofy smiled. "Huh?"

"Listen, was it okay to just casually let Vince know I made you lunch?"

Spinelli sighed and began to feel guilty when it suddenly click. She gasped in shock of what she did.

"And we finally got the rumors about us cleared up too..."  
>Spinelli grabbed TJ by the scruff and began to shake him violently.<p>

"What should we do? What should I do? What are we going to do?"

TJ grabbed the wrap.

"Calm down a notch!" He yelled stuffing it into her mouth. She began to chew. "Sheesh, why do you get so stressed out when involved with Vince? Just be more careful from now on-"  
>Spinelli began to talk with the wrap still in her mouth. But all TJ could hear was her muttering.<p>

"What? If you got to say something, at least takke the wrap out."

Spinelli took it out. "I thought I told you to make me egg sandwiches."

"If you want egg everyday for breakfast, lunch and supper, go join a different family that's the same."  
>...<p>

TJ was on clean up duty. He was in charge of cleaning the boys bathroom.

"Great, as I thought, the mold's roots are deep around public facilities!" TJ pulled the rubber gloves making them slap against his skin and he held the toothbrush tightly. "But today, there shall be no more!"

He then began to scrub hard are the mold.

"TJ, let's go home already!" Gus shouted at him, who was also on clean up duty, but wasn't doing anything.

"You go, I'll stay!" TJ told him.

"Oh, that's cool." Gus smiled. "I'll eave it to you then."  
>"Gosh, this place looks like the janitors never wash here!" TJ complained. "I should report with for not cleaning the toilets properly!"<br>"TJ, what are you blabbering about?" TJ heard a voice that could only come from one person. "Let's go already, you dumb dog!"

"Spinelli! What the hell are you doing here, this is the boys-" TJ stood up and yelled at her.

"Whatever, let's go!" Spinelli grabbed his scruff and dragged him out.

Spinelli then let him go and ran all the way out to the field, TJ chasing after her. Spinelli then ducked behind the bins, peeping out.

"What is it, Spinelli?" He asked confused.

Spinelli grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

"What are you doi-"  
>"Ssssshhhh!" Spinelli hushed the angry TJ. They then heard a clank and turned to see what was happening.<p>

Vince grabbed the call on the ground and throw it.

"Oh right, Vince." It suddenly dawned on TJ.

Spinelli jabbed a camera in his face not watching what she was doing as she was in a daze watching Vince.

"Quickly! Take a picture!" She smiled, excitedly.

**This girl...**

"Look, now! Now! Quickly!"

TJ smiled."Yeah, yeah. The shutter was-"  
>"Now, get one now!"<p>

"Wait, I'm setting it u-" TJ began while Spinelli was fascinated watching Vince.

She turned to him impatiently. "Oh jeez, just hand it over!"

"Huh?" TJ questioned as she took the camera out of his hands.

Spinelli couldn't leave the button be. She pushed it getting as many photos as she could, but all were blurred. She took them in all positions imaginable.

TJ smirked to himself.

**So this is how the foggy pictures got mass produced.**

"Wow, Vince's looking real go-" Spinelli smiled, dreamily.

Vince then began to sprint.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" She screamed.

He jumped and landed on the ground catching the ball in his glove.

Vince knew he heard someone cheer him round so he began to look around, catching TJ.

"Hey!" He waved at TJ.

TJ waved back while Spinelli sat behind the bin, embarrassed.

"Hey. Look how happily he's waving." TJ told her.

"Oh, shut up..."

**Klutz.**

Spinelli's eyes was teared up and her face was read as she felt like a idiot.

...

After school, the two went to a coffee shop.

"Welcome to Uncle John's Coffee Shop!" Smiled the girl behind the till.

TJ sipped while costumers and workers at the shouted orders at each other.

"How is this place not getting sued?" He asked looking down at the coffee. He then turned his head to the left were Spinelli had pictures of Vince close up to her face. "And you, how did the pictures come out?"

Spinelli only made a dazed noise. TJ stood up.

"Hey, you're overflowing with drool!" TJ told her, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"There's so much Vince, it's a Vince carnival..." She then laughed, satisfied while TJ smiled at her.

...

TJ began to wash the lettuce for tomorrows wrap. Out of nowhere, TJ saw a knife lifted up. TJ jumped wondering who was trying to kill him.

It was then to be revealed it was Spinelli.

"What are you doing? I know youngsters these days get pissed off easily, but this is too much!"

"I want to help out, you mongrel!" Spinelli told him. "You took pictures for me, after all." When Spinelli was embarrassed with herself, TJ took proper pictures for her.

"No, it's okay, I can do it myself." TJ reassured her.

"Keep up the nonsense and I'll drop you!" Spinelli threatened.

"Drop? You little..."  
>"You're making a lunch box for Gretchen and V-Vince..."<p>

TJ then knew what she was getting at and smiled.

"Okay, how would you like to cut the fat off the chicken?" TJ asked.

Spinelli smiled excitedly, giving a little giggle. She then stopped and faced TJ. "D-Don't make of me! I''mm sure I can...I just got to cut the fat off the chicken, right? Sheesh!"

**She wants to make a homemade lunch for Vince, huh?**

With one hand, Spinelli bashed the knife onto the chopping board.

**It's the same goes for me. I finally get a chance to have Gretchen eat the food I make. I must be more fired up for-**

"What the hell are you-?

He gasped seeing there was no more fat and she was now cutting the chicken by thrashing down the knife.

"The fat's all gone so I'm cutting them now. I won't cut my fingers if I do it like this." She smiled to him proudly.

"Well...I guess..."TJ agreed, thinking her method was a little strange.

...

"Oh wow! This looks amazing!" Smiled Jan.

There was poached eggs, cheese, lettuce, chicken lattice and sliced up cherry tomatoes.

"Aw, it smells so good too!" She smiled smelling that chicken.

"I cooked that!" Spinelli jumped up excitedly.

"Whoa, Taiga, you're a genius?"

"Well, she can practice as much as she wants with these." TJ smirked. "After all, she can surely cut chicken." He joked as Spinelli took a bite into the chicken.

Spinelli raised from the table and began to yell. But she chewed at the same time so all we got were some angry hums.

"Eat before you speak," TJ smirked.

"They're so good!" Jan smiled. "They have Spinelli's scent in them!"

...

It soon became night. The dishes was done and Janet was out drinking while TJ poured tea for him and Spinelli.

He set the cup down to Spinelli who stared at pictures in her hand.

"Here, made you tea." Spinelli didn't answer. "You should put them in the album before they get ruined."

"Stop nagging like you're my brother-in-law." Spinelli murmured, still dazed looking at the pictures.

"What's up with you, here someone's wanting to laminate the ones you really like and stuff."

Spinelli looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "You can do that?"

"Well, yeah."

Spinelli sat up straight. "okay, gimme a moment. Um..."  
>Spinelli began to shuffle photos in her hand trying to choose the best.<p>

"If I laminate them, they'll survive with you longer than what things usually do." TJ joked.

Spinelli kept shuffling, smile turning into a frown.

TJ took a sip of his tea listening to the flickers of the photos shuffling against each other when it stopped. He set his tea down and looked at Spinelli, across the table.

Spinelli stared at a certain picture and didn't move it or put it behind the pile. She just gave it a nice casual stare. The picture was one of a boy with blue eyes and sandy brown hair with black bags under his eyes.

"Spinelli, something wrong?" TJ asked.

"N-No," Spinelli put the photo behind the pile, nervously.

"You know, you can get more than one?" TJ reminded her. "Like two or three..."  
>Spinelli began to get frustrated. "Oh, shut up! Just wait, I'm picking them out now!"<p>

"What's up with you all of a sudden? I just..."  
>Spinelli banged the table and stood up.<p>

"I'm going home."

"That was random," TJ told her.

"I feel pressured here picking them. I want to pick them on my own." Spinelli walked to the front door.

"Hey, Spinelli, wait!" TJ called her. But it was too late. She had already slammed the door shut, leaving TJ to do nothing else but sigh. "What's up with her"? He then spread himself on the table, putting his head down.

**I really want a picture...of Gretchen too.**

...

Gretchen ran down the corridor.

"Hey, look at this!" She laughed.

She entered the classroom and should TJ a picture of a bucket of yellow liquid.

"T-This is...a dead light yellow squid? No wait, slime?" TJ asked.

"Isn't it awesome? I made pudding in a bucket!"

"This is pudding...? It looks go-"

"A bucket of pudding! That way there's more pudding!" While she talked and talked TJ began to go through the photos. "But, it was real huge after all, so making it didn't go so well." The next picture was the bucket falling and splattering on the floor. "The sticky and sogt bits kept splitting from one another and...hey! You wanna see my pudding?" Gretchen shouted.

TJ looked away from the pictures to her.

Gretchen put her hand in her pocket and brought out hundreds of pictures.

"Hey-" TJ called her to give back the photos but Gretchen ran off.

"Come see!" She laughed.

TJ looked down and looked at the next picture with a sigh.

**This...**

The next one was Gretchen in a super tight and low down top with tight shorts on the floor with the pudding bucket in between her legs. She had a spoon going into her mouth with pudding on her nose.

**...is a picture of...Gretchen.**

"And the sticky and soft bits wouldn't stay together and the harmony between them got all ruined!" TJ heard Gretchen explain to the others.

Ashley B and Q thought it was super weird but decided to keep their mouths shut, for a change.

TJ gave a little chuckle to himself, looking at the picture.

**It's not what I had in mind, but...I guess I'll keep it.**

TJ went round the corridors looking, sneekly, into his pocket at the picture of Gretchen.

He looked up to see Spinelli, sitting against the wall opposite the vending machines. She was staring at one of her pictures. She didn't smile, drool or seemed dazed she seemed...upset, confused, depressed?

"What are you doing?" TJ called.

Hearing his voice, Spinelli began to grow read and panicked trying to hide the photos.  
>She then looked up at TJ.<p>

"Oh, it's just you, TJ." She began to calm.

"You're still choosing?" TJ asked staring at the pictures.

"Oh, shut up you."

"What's with you? Yesterday you just went home. I said I could laminate as many as you want if you can't make up your mind!"

Spinelli got up with a face like a cut tin. She then slammed her hands and photos into TJ'ss chest, stomping off. TJ in pain quickly took hold of the pain, catching the photos.

"What the..." TJ began, unable to speak properly as it hurt when he breathed.

"If you're going to pester me so much about it, then you pick for me." She answered him.

"WHAT!"  
>"I'll leave it to you."<p>

TJ sat where she was and flickered through the photos.

"As if I could pick for her." TJ sighed. "That SPinelli..."  
>"Are those Spinelli's pictures?"<p>

"Well, yeah."

TJ looked to the side and gasped to see Vince looking at them.  
>The one he was looking at now was one with Vince yawning in class.<p>

"Are they me?"

TJ held out the photos to the opposite side so he couldn't see.

"No, um...you see...How should I put this..." TJ stumbled.

"That reminds me, I forgot all about this!" Vince went through his pocket. "I left it in this exact pocket."

He pulled out a small album and opened the first page to show Spinelli standing angrily in their first year of high school.

TJ gasped seeing this.

"This brings back memories." Vince smiled.

"You, why do you have this picture?" TJ questioned.

"Last year, the photography club was selling photos like these. Among those, ther-"

"Not that! Why do you have a picture of Spinelli!" TJ shouted.

Vince smirked remembering back last year. "I put it there because I was in love with Spinelli. That's all."

TJ stared at him taking all the information in slowly. When he got to the end of the rope he finally talked.

"What?"

"Well, when I confessed to her, I got rejected in less than a second." Vince laughed, putting his hand behind his head. "Whoops, I spilled. Keep it a secret from everyone, okay?"

TJ began to twitch.

**Wh-**

"TJ, what's wrong? Hey!

**Wh-**

"WHAT THE HELL?"

...

Sunset came and TJ found Spinelli on the roof.

"What a wasteful thing to do..."

"I couldn't help it!" TJ looked up at her. "Saying he l-loved me...startling me like that...I just refused him, but...after, I came to my sense and...then I, uh...Kinda just fell for him too."

TJ stared at her, pitying her. There was an awkward silence before Spinelli opened her mouth again.

"It happened right here."

"Spinelli!"  
><span>Spinelli turned round furiously to see Vince standing, pointing at her.<span>

"Your rage that you don't hold back...your straightforward personality is great...I...!

TJ covered his face embarrassed at how awkward Vince made asking her out was.

**Vince...**

"Weird confession, wasn't it?" Spinelli asked seeing his face. "I had no idea whether he was praising or speaking bad of me...but you know, I was happy."

TJ took away the hand from his face and looked up at her.

"Having someone saying you're okay as you are, and being needed by that person...it was nice to have someone like that."

**Somehow, Spinelli's apartment and her room suddenly just came to mind. **

"There were so many pictures, and yet there was not one..." Spinelli continued.

"Huh?"  
>"I wanted one of that look. The look he had back when he confessed to me. Just to see it once more..." Spinelli smiled of the thought and began tugging at her jumper.<p>

"Oh," TJ nodded.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Spinelli came screaming at him.

TJ ducked as she kicked the wall behind him. Her leg over the top of him.

"Wh-Wh-Why are you making me say embarrassing things, you perverted dog!" She yelled.

"Why is it my fault?" TJ said frantically.

"Who else is there that's around here, huh?"

...

"Will, Till, Sill..." Willow tried to talk.

**Being needed by someone. **

TJ looked at her window which was closed and curtains drawn.

**I wonder what that means to Spinelli.**

"But man, she sure is a klutz." TJ sighed, talking to Willow. "If you end up liking him right after, you should've waited with your answer. Right, Willow? Vince's is being Vince too. He needs to take responsibility and go out with her if he was already in love."

"Ye-Ye-Ye!" Began Willow.

"You think so too, Willow?" TJ asked excitedly.

"Ye-Ye-Ye-Ye..."  
>"Go on, Willow!"<p>

"Ye, Ye, Ye, Ye, Ye, Ye, Ye...No."

* * *

><p><strong>Rose-Aki-<strong>Thank's for your review and yeah, it would be nice if it was a Spinelli and TJ fanfiction wouldn't it? But, who knows.

**omgpear**-Each chapter is like a new episode. I'm watching as I go along that's why it takes so damn long to upload and then you've got school and family issues tied in with that. I'm glad you found it funny. I found it funny episode too. My little sis and I watched the bit were the guy Ryuuji (who TJ plays) climbs up the boxes and finally reaches the stop with Minori (Gretchen) cheering him and then he sees Taiga (Spinelli) and her face and her words were just insane. We laughed for ages! Really happy you're liking it.


	5. Ashley Armbruster

Okay, I woke up at 4 pm Saturday morning so it's probably not gonna be finished on Saturday. I hope you really enjoy this chapter as it starts to get interesting with a new character coming into te series. Great! Enjoy~xxx

I DO NOT ON RECESS OR THIS STORY LINE!

**TJ's POV**

_Spinelli's POV (letter writing)_

_**Both POV**_

Memories

* * *

><p>Spinelli sat up in TJ's house watching TV.<p>

"I'm so bored that I could die..." Spinelli cursed sitting on the sofa before lying back on it. "Sheesh! All because the mongrel is so useless..."

"It's not my fault you couldn't meet up with Vince, now is it?" TJ came walking in with pizza and coke and set it on the tea table that was set between the TV and sofa. "He said he was seeing someone today, didn't he?"

"Doing something about it is a dog's job, right?" Spinelli muttered.

"Even though if you met him, you couldn't hold a conversation in the first place."

"I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!" Spinelli jumped up shouting at him, slamming her fists on the table, spilling her coke. "I-I spilled it!"

"You don't say," TJ rolled his eyes.

"Quickly! Something to wipe it with!"

"Sheesh,"

"TJ!"

The door opened to reveal Jan sleepily walking in in her underwear.

"So noisy..."

"We woke her up." Spinelli told TJ as he came in with a cloth.

"Here. Clean it up yourself." TJ said handing her over the cloth.

Suddenly, like a child, Jan began to whine and kick the floor. "You two were planning to eat pizza and coke while I was sleeping!"

"Yours is in the microwave." TJ told her.

Jan stopped kicking. "You have chips with it too? And added lots of cheese?"

"Yes chips and I'll go put cheese on it now just stop crying!" TJ scolded his immature mother.

Jan nodded. "Good, good. I'm going back to sleep again." She closed the door.

TJ sighed and watched as Spinelli tried to get a coke spillage out of her jeans.

"What should I do? It looks like it will stain." She asked continuing to dab at it with her napkin.

"If we treat it properly it will come off." TJ gave a cheeky smile with blushed cheeks and stared at Spinelli. "I'll make it come off properly if in return you..."  
>Spinelli sighed knowingly what he was thinking. "We go to the cafe Gretchen's working at."<br>"We can, can't we? You don't mind do you?" TJ practically begged. He didn't want to seem desperate to see Gretchen but he couldn't help but let it show when he asked for Spinelli's permission.

"This is so troublesome," Spinelli thought flicking through the magazine. The model on it was very famous even you know she's actually the same age as Spinelli. She had big blue eyes, a fine figure and long blonde hair. A sex idol to lots of teenage boys in her grade. In the magazine, she was modelling a hand bag.

"Come on, I can't go by myself and you haven't helped out with Gretchen and me yet!" TJ begged while Spinelli ignored.

"Ah, jeez, shut-up or I'll skin you!" Spinelli finally gave in.

"What the..."TJ backed off in fright with the evil that lay in Spinelli's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Gretchen...off...no work..." TJ mumbled with his head flat on the table.<p>

"Even a worker has to have a day off." Spinelli pointed out while shoveling a strawberry sundae down her throat. "It's also a punishment for going for just your own happiness, isn't it?"

TJ sat up straight and stared right at her with a serious face. "I'm different from you who's confessed and been confessed to. I've yet to..." Spinelli, embarrassed chucked a spoonful of ice cream at him. "My eyes!"  
>"Don't say embarrassing things, horny mutt!" Spinelli mumbled.<p>

TJ began too whip his eyes with a napkin. "What are you doing?"  
>"Oh wow, look at that?" Spinelli smiled looked at some baggy jeans in the magazine she had brought along. TJ looked at the magazine but thought she was staring at the page beside it. It was a blonde headed girl with bright blue eyes and a fine figure wearing skinny jeans which hugged her leg and a tight top showing off all the right curves.<p>

"Which?" TJ asked eyeing the blonde chick. "You wearing skinny jeans is a bit..."

Spinelli grabbed the magazine and shoved it onto his face. "What I want are the baggy jeans! Baggy jeans on the page beside the porn you like!"

"I-I got it..."

Just then a blonde haired girl came in.  
>"Welcome," The waitress greeted.<p>

Spinelli and TJ at the table continued talking or should I say annoying each other.

"But I'm tiny and have short legs." Spinelli sighed looking at the baggy jeans. "But with that, I haven't had any new jea-"

Spinelli's eyes wondered round the room as she spoke and it's when she noticed something different she gasped. She turned back to the magazine which had the hot girl on.

"What's.." TJ began before getting the magazine shoved in his face again.

"TJ, this!" Spinelli spoke too quickly.

"Baggy jeans, right?"

"Not that! The model!" Spinelli pointed at the blonde one TJ stared at earlier.

"The model?"  
>Spinelli twisted his head round to about the entrance of the cafe.<p>

TJ gasped seeing it too.

"Look! You see? It's the same person!" Spinelli smiled.

"It's true!" TJ looked back and forth from her to the magazine seeing the similarities.

"Her names Ashley Armbruster." Spinelli read the magazine of the famous model out loud. "She's the daughter of the famous actress Anna Armbruster!"

"What's a girl like that doing here?" Questioned TJ, gobbed smacked.

TJ and Spinelli curious in throught both picked up glasses of water and drank at the same time, not knowing the way they were acting.

"Sorry, Ashley. I made you wait." Vince entered the cafe.

Suddenly, TJ and Spinelli both sprayed out the water they were drinking in shock.

"V-V-Vi-Vin-" Spinelli gasped.

"Oh! TJ and Spinelli, hey!" Vince waved over at them. "What a coincidence!"

Just then a waitress came to greet them.

Spinelli grabbed the cuff of TJ. "Why!" She began to tug at it. "H-Hey! They're coming over here!"

"Even if you say that..." TJ began ready to tell her off from being ridiculous.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Vince asked walking over. Catching their 'hands held together' he smirked. "As usual, you sure get along."

Spinelli let go and blushed. "I-It's not like that!"

"What's going on, Vince?" Ashley walked over.

The pair of them looked up at Ashley with popping out eyes.

"Yeah, I was gonna introduce you." Vince smiled at her.

"Vince?" Spinelli questioned.

"Her name's Ashley Armbruster. She used to live in my neighborhood. We were friends then. And these are my two friends TJ Detwiler and Ashley Spinelli."

"Childhood friends hey," Spinelli smiled while TJ's face fell wondering what was going through that mind of hers.

"He-Hello." TJ blushed.

"Oh, hello!" She greeted innocently. "Nice to meet you! Hey, your names Ashley too."  
>Spinelli rolled her eyes. "I prefer to be known as Spinelli."<p>

Ashley nodded and looked back at TJ only to notice something that was on the table.

"Ah, y-yeah. We were just now looking at this...and..." TJ held up the magazine.

"Oh no...You've seen an embarrassing side of me." Ashley A blushed. "I should have worn better clothes and make-up. When I'm not modelling, I let my guard down..."  
>TJ smiled at her. "No! Um...that's not it at all!"<br>Spinelli wasn't buying the 'I let my guard down.' She clearly didn't have her guard down today as she looked amazing with tight dark jeans, a plain yet tight shirt with a black jacket squeezed upon fitting, about to burst with her huge, which turned the guys on and on the feet she had high heeled sandals with bright red nail varnish.

"Since we're all friends now, mind we joined?" Vince asked. TJ's and Spinelli's faced dropped. Spinelli with disappointment and TJ with embarrassment. "It's okay, Ashley?"

"Of course!"

...

"This place brings back memories!" Ashley smiled. TJ had moved to sit beside Spinelli who sat on the inside. Ashley sat opposite Spinelli with Vince beside her.

"We came here often as kids." Vince explained, eating his chips and gravy.

"We came with our families." Ashley smiled, beginning to eat her salad. She looked up to see a very flushed and daydreaming TJ. "Here, TJ." She smiled pouring sugar into his tea. She stopped and looked up at him with a worried face. "Did you want sugar?"

"Eh? Yes..." TJ stumbled on his words.

"Are you saying that so I won't feel bad?" Her puppy eyes widened.

Vince laughed. "You sure are careless."

"I'm so sorry!" She reached across the table and held his hand, rubbing it. TJ blushed and began too sweat. "Since Vince put some in his tea, I just..."  
>"N... No, it's..."<br>Ashley sighed with a frown. "I did it again...They always tell me 'Really, Ashley, you sure are a klutzy airhead.' I'm sorry!" She winked.

TJ felt turned on and began to shake his head nervously. "No. Not at all. I like sweet things."  
>"Thanks! You're so kind!" She looked at her hand on TJ's hand and pulled away. "Oh, no! What am I doing?"<p>

"Ah, sorry." TJ missed the comfort on his hand.

"Oh, no. Why are you apologizing?"

"I..."  
>Vince put his tea down and looked at TJ. "Well then...I need the toilet. "<p>

Who stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey, wai..."TJ began.

He looked at Spinelli who stayed quiet the whole time drinking her huge milkshake. He then turned his head to the harmless Ashley. He felt awkward and jumped up.

"Me too...toilet..."

TJ walked around the corner. "Jeez, I can't stand that silence."

"I knew you'd get off your seat."

TJ looked up to see Vince leaning on the wall. "You! I thought you needed the..."  
>Vince hushed TJ.<p>

"Wh-What is it?"

"I want you to answer honestly." TJ nodded understanding Vince's request. "TJ, what did you think of Ashley?"

TJ began to panic, blush and sweat. "Yeah, she's super cute girl and all right I get nervous when she's around so..." TJ spilled as soon as the question was asked.

"Yeah, she's cute." Vince agreed.

"And she's a real nice girl too." TJ blushed thinking about her. "She's a bit of an airhead, but you could say she's innocent or..."  
>"Well, let's prove to see what you said was right, shall we?" Vince smirked at TJ.<p>

TJ confused, peeked out the corner with Vince to see what Spinelli and Ashley were doing. They were close by and you could hear their conversation.

Ashley stretched and rested her arm on the top of the sofa. "This is boring! Hey, hey, I need more ice tea. Get me more, now!" She pushed the glass over to Spinelli.

Spinelli ignored her and didn't even show an interest in her. She just continued to flick through the magazine she had early, where she found the baggy jeans.

Ashley tutted. "Ignoring me, are you?" She then leaned forward. "Speaking of which, hasn't your attitude been bad?"

Spinelli continued to ignore her staring at a hoodie in the magazine.

"Ah, that's it! I'll have your boyfriend! You're just jealous cause I can seduce him in a matter of minutes." Ashley went on and on bringing out a hand mirror from her bag to stare at herself. She winks at herself in them mirror. "Yep, I'll just steal him, okay? Funny, I can do whatever I want with guys!"

"He's not my boyfriend." Spinelli simply said flicking the page.

"I see. It's fine either way."

TJ watched in horror as the cute and innocent Ashley turned into an ignorant and sluty bitch.

"You see, this is Ashley's true colors." Vince pointed out. "Spoiled, selfish and ignorant. Your typical princess."

"I can't help but think she's been possessed by a demon!" answered TJ in shock.

Ashley began to put a dab of lipgloss on her lips while staring at the mirror.

Ashley laughed. "Well, in this crummy old town, the only decent guy is TJ."  
>Seeing Spinelli wasn't bugged by what she was saying, she looked for a weakness. She then began to chuckle to herself. "Hey, how many centimeters tall are you?"<p>

This caught Spinelli's attention. Her eyes flicked up to Ashley with a death stare in mind.

"I just now noticed, but aren't your proportions strange?"

Spinelli's eyed widened.

"Actually, I'm shocked that they even sell clothes that size!" Ashley laughed. "But you know, wen you buy things like denims, don't you have to cut the cuffs?"

Vince sighed and TJ listened and watched holding his breath.

**Even so, I'm impressed Spinelli hasn't...**

"I never had to-" Ashley went on before.

SLAP!  
>Spinelli has stood up and had slapped Ashley hard across the face showing she didn't take crap from anyone.<p>

Vince and TJ sighed knowing that this was going to happen.

Vince walked out and headed to the table.

Ashley was in shock and her eyes watered. No one had ever hit her before.

"There was a wasp on your face." Spinelli smirked. "Oh wait, whoops, it was a fly."

Ashley jumped up and slammed her right on the table while her left was on her bright red cheek.

"Why you-"  
>"Ashley, we're going now!" Vince souted.<p>

Spinelli looked up in shock wondering if he saw what she did and was now angry with her.

Ashley ran crying to him. "Vince!"

Spinelli looked down regrettably down at her hand she slapped Ashley with.

"I get it, let's go!" Vince told her. "I'm sorry, Spinelli. We'll leave here for today."

...

Spinelli was angry that night at the supper table. She grabbed a huge bit of steak and began to munch it down taking huge mouthfuls at a time.

"More!" She shouted at TJ.

"There's none left." TJ informed her. "You've already at two and a half steaks."

Spinelli looked down at her plate."It's all her fault. That spoiled brat...just remembering her makes me hungry!"

"You mean you get angry, right? But he was troubled-Vince." TJ poured hot water into his cup with milk, sugar and a tea bag.

Spinelli gasped and began to worry. "Wh-what should I do? Doing that might have made Vince hate me..."  
>"Nope, he doesn't." TJ passed her the made tea. "Vince knew what all happened..."<br>TJ jumped as Spinelli banged her fists on the table. "I hate...that brat!"

"Don't worry..."TJ tried again to tell her.

"What about you? Being so mushy around her!"

"I wasn't really-"  
>"You know, you can't actually trust people who call themselves airheads!"<p>

"Huh?"  
>"Well, whatever. I won't ever meet her again. I'll just be mature here and gulp down my hatred!"<p>

Spinelli reached over and stole his steak before shoving it down her throat.

"Hey! That's mine!" TJ shouted at her.

"Shut-up!" Spinelli shouted. Because her mouth was full when she shouted it sounded like 'Thud-up!'

...

Spinelli and Vince gasped in horror that day at school.

"I'm transferring to this school starting today. I'm Ashley Armbruster." Ashley introduced herself in front of the class.

The class began to gossip. The girls were jealous but still loved her as she was a pretty girl with a perfect body and face. All the boys couldn't help but drool.

"An angel has descended upon us!" Shouted Gus, standing up.

"I thank thee God!" Mikey poetically said.

"Everyone! Let's all get along with our new friend, shall we?" Smiled the teacher. The class cheered. Boys practically screamed and shook tables. "Let's decide where to set you..."

Ashley scanned the room. Her face fell apart but she covered up her shock as soon as possible and looked away smiling at one side of the room.

TJ noticed the scared expression and looked to the part of the class it appeared at. His face soon fell apart.

Spinelli showed a psycho face and she was cracking her knuckles. Her blood began to boil as her teeth gritted along each other and her eyes twitched.

...

It was gym class now and student were either stretching or doing a light jog. Most of them just drooled staring at Ashley. She wore short tight denim shorts with a tight white top which you could see through to her bra.

Because there was already two Ashley's in her class, she was now known as Ashley A.

"Standing out like this is kind of embarrassing!" she blushed, telling Ashley Q and B.

"Why? It looks good on you, so it's fine!" Smiled Ashley Q.

"Yeah, you've got a really nice body." Ashley B agreed.

"Really? Oh thank you guys!"

Spinelli watched from the distance boiling red but she couldn't help but feel confused by what Gretchen was doing.

"Gretch, something wrong?" She asked her.

"Ashley A is certainly cute and has an exceptionally nice body but...there's something about her I just don't trust."  
>"Gretchen..." Spinelli couldn't help but smile.<p>

There then was a high pitch and small yelp. Spinelli turned round to see Ashley A on the ground.

"Ah, jeez...why do I fall over in the middle of nowhere? So uncool...!" Ashley A complained cute as possible.

Ashley Q and B laughed.

"Ashley A, you're pretty clumsy." Ashley B giggled.

"You're a bit air-headed, huh?" Ashley Q asked.

Ashley A gave a cute little pout. "That's not it at all! But...they sometimes tell me that...'Ashley, you sure are an airhead.'"  
>"You see, but you're so cute!" Ashley B smiled.<p>

"Here, I'll help you up." Ashley Q extended her hand.

"Aw, thank you!" Ashley A took her hand.

TJ and Vince were stretching watching as Ashley A act all cute and air-headed like.

"That's amazing!" TJ gasped seeing how quickly Ashley A won people over with her fake personality.

"Yeah. She's got a complete grasp of how to win people's hearts." Vince explained.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was transferring?"

"If I had, Ashley wouldn't have shown her true colors, would she?"  
>"I guess." TJ agreed.<p>

"To be honest, I would like her true colors to show. I want her to make friends with people who like the true her."  
>TJ thought a minute. If people saw her true colors she wouldn't have any friends. "Yeah but..."<br>"Even if they hate her, I'm sure she can cope. I just don't want her to keep lying."

...

TJ sighed watching as Ashley A giggled with Ashley Q and B. TJ sighed and just walked out the room but not unnoticed. Ashley A caught him leaving.

TJ took out a coin to put in the vending machines.

"Me first!" Ashley A giggled giving him a playful shove and putting her coin in first. "so there was a vending place after all here?"

"Why..." TJ blushed as she was so close and had the cute personality on.

"Because you left the classroom just as the fourth period was about to start." Ashley A answered before the question escaped TJ's mouth. "You just looked sad."

TJ began to blush again.

**Not good. Not good. Her true colors are...**

"Sorry, but I should get back to class." TJ screwed the eyebrows up.

"Here!" Ashley A gave him a drink." "You're my friend, right?"

Not wanting to be rude and wasting her money he took the drink.

"Here." TJ handed her the money.

"No, no. We're friends. You don't owe me anything, we're friends."

TJ looked at the drink suspiciously not buying her seductive words.

"What's it really?"

Ashley A sighed. "You got me, it's for yesterday, an apology."

TJ looked at her with wide eyes wondering if she knew Vince and him spied on her. "An apology?"

"I didn't know. You came to the same school, Spinelli too...Vince didn't say anything." TJ nodded and took a sip out of his drink while she continued. "Say, about yesterday...did you hear anything from Spinelli?"  
>"Yesterday...?" TJ wondered about the slap Spinelli gave her, which she deserved.<p>

"Yesterday, you see, was all my fault."

TJ rolled his eyes which meant, 'Ya don't say.' Ashley A continued talking.

"I'm somewhat of an airhead, so I think I ticked off Spinelli. Even thought I was just casually chatting...suddenly, she started calling me cheeky, saying that I was getting carried away...and then...Spinelli isn't a bad person!" Ashley A began to make her eyes flow, trying to act all innocent. "If I were a more level-headed girl, tings wouldn't have become like that...It happens sometimes. Either a girl is jealous of me for being cute or I am so silly at times I say something offensive. I think Spinelli's jealous because..."

TJ knew what she was at.

**I get it now.**

"So I don't want you to tell anyone about what happened yesterday. I..." Ashley A made her eyes become big wide and shining blue puppy eyes. The bell then went indicating that fourth period has started.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going now." TJ said, walking away.

Ashley A ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Let's hurry!" She laughed running with him.

As they ran, Ashley A's innocent face turned into a smirk.

...

As the teacher bored everyone out with science, a note landed on TJ's desk.

''Why did you return to the classroom barely in time together with Ashley A?

Spinelli''

**"Why"...**

TJ looked back at a grumpy Spinelli who glared at him.

**Sheesh**

TJ began to crumple the note up and watched as Spinelli's face turned to rage.

Another letter then landed on his desk. Looking at the neatly folded paper he knew it wasn't from Spinelli as it was usually torn and crumpled up. He read the neatly written handwriting. It was from Gretchen. TJ gulped and blushed.

He turned to look at Gretchen who caught him and winked at him.

TJ's face went redder and his lips had subconsciously turned into a wide smile. He then looked at the note she sent him.

''TJ! I am angry! You're being somewhat suspicious together with the Transfer-student! Is it cheating? Are you cheating? If you dump Spinelli...at that time...! There will be punishment!'

Gretchen''

TJ's smile turned upside down and he hung his head down low. He then turned round and gave Ashley A a cold stare.

**Dammit! Whu do I have to go through this?**

TJ got a spare piece of paper and began putting pen to paper.

A few minutes later someone placed a note on Gretchen's desk and she began to read it.

''From TJ to Gretchen

Sorry about the completely different subject, but what do you think of people who refer to themselves as airheads?''

Gretchen set the note down and stood up as the teacher was writing on the board. Everyone turned and looked at her confusingly.

With a spare book, she lifted it and hugged it.

'She lies airheads,' was all TJ could think.

Before he knew it, the book was aimed at him.

The teacher then slowly began to turn round to the class.

"Okay. Is there anything up to this point that you don't understand?" He asked curiously. He then became a little freaked out to see all the students staring at a perfectly good and smart Gretchen who worked away. "What's the matter, you guys?"

TJ had caught the book in time.

'I guess that's a no!' he finalized.

Vince, who slept through the whole thing woke up and had no idea what was happening.

...

"Hey, TJ! Gus said he'd introduce us to some of the freshmen girls in the track club." Smiled Mikey walking over. "You'll go for sure, right?"

TJ gave a moan. "Even if I did go, I'll scare them all."

"Not at all!" Mikey encouraged TJ/

"After all, we're just getting enough pe-" Gus butted in before getting his muth shut by Miey.

"And besides..." TJ tried to ignore the random moment.

The guys looked at what he was staring at. Spinelli.

"Tiger..." some of the students whispered.

"That's how it is." TJ simply answered.

...

TJ stared inside a locker. It was pink and had mirrors and lipsticks and lipglosses filling it.

"How...did it get like this?" Asked TJ.

"It wasn't on purpse!" Spinelli shouted. "I fell over, so I couldn't hep it!"

TJ sighed and folded his arms. "I'll go get some rags. Schools over. You should just go home now.

"It's fine. I'll wait in the classroom."  
>...<p>

Spinelli stayed in the classroom waiting for TJ to come. She put her head down on the desk with a crabby face plastered on her face.

She heard the door open behind her. She jumped up with excitement.

"T-" Her face fell apart seeing who it actually was and not who she thought it would be.

"Oh, no! Why are you here?" Ashley A gasped at the door. "You're a real sore eye!"

"Don't come near me, damn kid." Spinelli lay her head down.

Ashley A stood there with a hurt, disappointed and angry face.

She then smiled to herself. "Scary! As expected of the Spinelli that even teachers find annoying." She began taking steps towards her. "When I went t the teacher's office earlier, the teachers were all fawning over me." She hopped up on the desk behind Spinelli. "They were worried about whether I was being bulled by you or not! You're really hated around here."

Spinelli had her eyes closed resting on her arms trying to ignore Ashley A's lies. "I'm going to have a good time, seeing how long you can keep up that split-personality facade." Ashley A leaned closer annoyed."Revealing your true colors would be simple. But that would be boring, right?" Spinelli smirked to herself sitting up right. "I'll keep watching you." Ashley A began to show fear at that last remark as the way Spinelli said it, sounded truly frightful. But Spinelli didn't stop there. "Even if we change classes. Even after we graduate. Just like a stalker!

Ashley A jumped up in fear. Spinelli turned to see what was happening. Ashley A, stubborn like Spinelli, pretended to be angry, showing no signs of fear.

"You're such an annoying runt. It's because of that you don't have any friends, isn't it?" Spinelli rolled her eyes and went back to putting her head on her arm which rested on the table. "Just one: TJ Detweiler!" Ashley A said to herself. "He looks like a delinquent, though he's entranced by me. Gross! But won't you really be all alone?" Spinelli sighed even more and made her head collapse on the table of how much she cared for this new bitch at school. Ashley A became furious that Spinelli didn't become affect by what she was saying tried to hit a weak spot. "I really do pity you. To even be hated by humanitarians like Vince..."

Spinelli gasped to herself. "What was that...?"  
>Ashley A stopped and looked at her shock before smiling to herself deviously before putting on a cute and bitch face. "Because I already told him all about what happened at the cafe. I think he probably really hates you now." Ashley A then began to laugh and become all proud of herself. "It's really the end!"<p>

Spinelli didn't say anything. She became pale as a ghost and coould barely move. She was shaken up badly.

Ashley A hummed to herself coming out of the room and walked to the exist. TJ caught her from the opposite side of the corridor.

"Ashley A?"

He looked into the room were Spinelli was. She was silent, still and white as ever. TJ sighed feeling bad for her.

...

Jan sat at the table, leaning forward texting n her phone.

"Here, move mom." He said setting a plate of food in front of her.

She pushed the phone out of her view to see the dinner and smiled.

"It's TJ's special pork cutlet!"

"Sheesh." TJ rolled his eyes not seeing the big deal and setted two plates down for him and Spinelli, who was absent from the table. "Even though I told her it's best when eaten right after it's cooked." TJ looked out the window at her apartment.

"If you're worried," Jan spoke, making TJ interested at what she has to say. "go pick her up." Jan's phone lit up and began to vibrate. "Aw, it all fogged up." She complained looking at the blank screen.

TJ thought for a second.

...

"Spinelli, I'm coming in!" He shouted, opening the door to her bedroom.

He looked around in the darkened room wondering where she was. He then sighed and smiled seeing a big bump at the side of the bed, completely covered in blankets.

"The lights aren't even on." TJ switched on the lights and walked over to the bump. "Hey, Spin-"  
>"What did you come for?" A voice escaped the bump under the covers.<p>

"'What', you say?" He grabbed the blanket and smiled. "It's about the food!" He pulled the covers up before gasping. "Sp-Spinelli!" Spinelli was huddled in a ball, hair messed up and her eyes blood shot with her cheek stained from tears. She wore her white nightgown with no slippers. "You alright?"

"She said Vince..."Her voiced began to crack and she put her head down on her knees. "...hates me...That woman said she told everything...I...I..."  
>TJ sighed. "It's alright."<p>

"What is?"

"Because Vince knows everything: how she really is, what happened at the cafe, her lies...everything."

Spinelli raised her head and looked into TJ's smiling and trusting eyes. "Really?" She asked, heart full of hope.

"Really." TJ smiled kindly to her. "Also, Vince is not the kind of guy who starts hating people for something like that. That's something you understand the most, right?"

"Then...why am I tiny?"

"Huh?" TJ was confused by what this had to do with Vince hating her.

"Is it weird I like to be called by my last name and not my first?"  
>"No, that's..."<br>"WHAT?" Spinelli jumped up on her bed. "Just because she's 165 centimeters tall! Just because her name is cute and normal" Spinelli began jumping on the bed with anger.

TJ smiled, she's back.

"As a bonus, just because she's childhood friends with Vinc..."

This hit Spinelli like a lightning bolt and she fell onto the bed.

TJ tried to smile innocently. "Sorry. Still, worring about such useless thi-"

Spinelli chucked a pillow at his face.

"Unlike you, I'm delicate!"  
>"You...!"<p>

Suddenly there was a screaming cry. Spinelli and TJ looked at the window which led to TJ's balcony to his house. They went over and opened the window to see Jan on the balcony.

"TJ! We're having pork cutlet, but there's no sauce. This is..."  
>"Pork cutlet..." Spinelli thought and realized she hadn't had anything to eat. Just then, her stomach rumbled.<p>

"From the black pig." TJ smiled.

...

"What about pudding? I like pudding!" Spinelli smiled child like as they were in the supermarket.

"Only sauce!" TJ told her.

Spinelli began looking at a magazine. She then pulled a face seeing Ashley A in it, posing but then gasped.

"This is..."  
>...<p>

A young teenage girl walked through the dark night. A hat on her head and er bags full of groceries and wore nothing more than a jump suit. Seeing a person riding on their back fly by, she turned so they couldn't see her face.

She then checked to see if the close was clear.

...

"Hey, let's get back. Mom will be late." TJ said, thinking about how Jan liked to drink out.

"TJ, look." Spinelli showed him the magazine page she was reading.

It said.

_Ashley Armbruster will be temporarily be taking a break for her studies._

"This is...?" TJ began.

...

"That means she's on holiday, right?" Spinelli asked as the two walked down the street.

"Is there any worth in our school for taking a break from work?"  
>Spinelli began thinking when TJ stopped. Spinelli looked back at him before turning it frontwards to what he was busy staring at.<p>

"Isn't that..." TJ pointed at a girl with a jump suit, hat, glasses and a bag of groceries.

She walked into the light.

"That woman...!" Spinelli gasped.

"That's really Ashley A, huh?" TJ questioned as the two watched her walk away. "What's up with that outfit? And those bags are only filled with sweets. Is she going to a house party?"

"No, that's not it. That's..." Spinelli began. TJ looked down at Spinelli who's face was no longer angry. Her lips curved into a smile. "I saw something interesting."

* * *

><p>God! A week! Really? So sorry it took long. Well, after this chapter, I'm sure you all agree this makes it very interesting now.<p>

**omgpear**: Hey, don't go watching it yet! That'll spoil this fanfiction. Though, I admit, it's amazing. When I first watched it, I didn't think much of it but then it got really, really interesting. It's called, **Toradora** if you want to watch it. Unfortunately, it's in Japanese and if you watch it, it's in English sub. The opening and ending music in it is amazing!

**Broken-Hearted Demontoolazy**: Is it a good thing you hate me? Is it good my stories make you emotionally attached? I take it as a compliment. And yes, I admit, I hate ending my stories. But, all good things must come to an end. And I never got the ''All Grown Up'' thing.

* * *

><p>Review, like and wait patiently for the next chapter everyone. xxx<p> 


	6. True Self

Okay, so Ashley A is in the series now, lets see how this turns out.

I OWN NOTHING! NOT THE PLOT, STORYBOARD OR THE CHARACTERS, NOT EVEN RECESS! Hopee you enjoy! :P

**TJ's POV**

_Spinelli's POV_

_**Both POV**_

Memories

* * *

><p>The sky was full of black clouds and lay above the high school. Lightening lit up the dark corridors followed by the crackling thunder. But that didn't stop the class from talking.<p>

"What? How to lose weight? I wouldn't know, since I really haven't done any dieting." Explained Ashley A to the other two Ashley's.

"No way! How come? You're so thin!" Ashley Q became shocked.

Outside the door, two people watched her and her friends, the door only a crack open.

"Let's do this." The voice gave instructions.

"I guess I'm just genetically predisposed to not getting fat." Ashley A smiled.

"Wow...predisposed..." Ashley Q has a think.

"I'm so jealous." Ashley B gave her opinion.

TJ watched as Ashley A became friends with her airhead self.

"Ashley A's became really popular around here."

Vince nodded. "Yeah!"

"If you push yourself too hard, you'll just be piling up stress." Ashley A gave some advice. "Maintaining a good balance between just eating what you want and eat healthily is probably the best."

"Now _that _I just can't ignore!" Shouted Gretchen as her and Spinelli sprinted from the door.

Spinelli suddenly had a hold on Ashley A.

"W-What's going on?" Ashley A looked around, worriedly.

Gretchen then put her hand on Ashley A's stomach.

"W-What are you..." Ashley A flushed. H-Hey! Let me go!"  
>"What's going on?" TJ asked Vince as they both turned on their chairs to the back of the room.<p>

Gretchen kept feeling her stomach. "Come on! I know it! No point in hiding!"

Spinelli shouted out, "Teacher! Ashley A's hiding the flab in her gut!"

"It doesn't seem right! But I know it's true, I know it!" Gretchen began to rack her brain crazily.

Ashley Q and B watched confused and in shock.

"MIGHT AS WELL NOT HIDE IT!" Gretchen squealed.

"YES!" Spinelli agreed and the two of them began feeling her stomach.

Ashley A gave in and when Spinelli and Gretchen parted, she flopped down so helplessly onto the floor.

"I don't think she is Spinelli," Gretchen told her.

"I see."

Spinelli and Gretchen ran to the door and shouted at the same time like nothing happened.

"Bye then!"

"So she's not pregnant?" Ashley A heard Spinelli asked Gretchen.

"No, no. She's not pregnant." Gretchen answered her.

"Those bastards!" Ashley A muttered.

"A-Are you okay, Ashley A?" asked Ashley Q. "That was really weird.

"You poor thing." Ashley B took pity.

"Ah-um..." Ashley A thought what to do. She then began to cry.

Everyone in the class turned and gave pity to her.

TJ sighed to Vince.

"That was the first of many storms to come." And TJ wasn't talking about the weather.

"I see..."  
>Ashley A continued to cry. "coming out of nowhere, those two were so mean~!"<p>

Vince continued his talk. "If you go about it like that, Ashley A ends up like this, huh?"

"Huh?" TJ asked not grasping on what Vince was saying.

The rain continued to pour down.

* * *

><p>The next day was a perfect day after the storm.<p>

Spinelli, Gretchen and TJ were on the roof and Spinelli was chugging down some soda from the vending machines.

"That felt good!" She released her lips off the drinking hole. "As expected of Gretchen, your results are negative!"

"Girls are way too scary." TJ opinionated.

"I am intelligent, but I couldn't keep my curiosity under control." Gretchen fixed her glasses. "When you're off work and you're walking up the street wearing a tracksuit and bags of candy, I couldn't help feel it was related. Thanks for telling me by the way."

Spinelli began to drink her soda again.

"Is it really any of our business?" TJ asked.

Spinelli turned to look at the view of the school grounds and town that the school gave her. Everything seemed perfect. Clear, blue skies, lushes, green, grass and nature swarming around creating life and freedom.

It's only when she saw a boy with a camera she couldn't help but feel curious about it.

"Huh?"

TJ and Gretchen looked her direction to see the boy too.

"What's that guy doing here?" Spinelli asked.

The boy looked around the school before walking on.

TJ watched too and Spinelli wasn't the only curious one.

...

"Oh, right! TJ, want me to make some salad for dinner tonight?" Spinelli asked as the two walked in the sunset.

TJ shocked thinking he was stabbed and brought back to life in a new world. "You, make salad?"

"I learned how in elementary school!" Spinelli defended herself. "I can even make dressing on my own. First you buy the lettuce, right? Separate the leaves, and then slice them up, right? And then you put it on the plate. Pow, and it's done!"  
>TJ rolled his eyes. "You didn't wash the lettuce, you need to put it under running water. And where did the dressing go?"<p>

"Shut up about the trivial things, you nosy dog!"

"D-Do..."  
>TJ stopped on his out burst of anger as he heard footsteps.<p>

Spinelli and TJ turned to see a beautiful girl running to them.

"TJ!" Cried the girl, hugging his arm.

Now that she was out of the blinding sunset they saw it was Ashley A.

Spinelli's blood began to boil.

"What's wrong, Ashley A?" TJ asked.

"Please, can I stay with you for a moment?" She begged.

TJ confused looked behind to see a boy, hiding behind a lamp post, not hiding very well. He had a camera round his neck but he couldn't see much as the sunlight was in her eyes.

**It's the boy from earlier.**

"Hey, Ashley..." TJ stopped looking down at her. She really was upset. Her eyes were watering and she was trying to hold them back. No fake tears, nothing. This was serious. "You're..."  
>"Hey, how long do you intend to cling to him?" Asked Spinelli, impatiently. TJ and Ashley A then heard some scraping noises and looked up at Spinelli. She was dragging a bin to her side. "Completely ignoring that I'm here, sticking closely to him, cling onto him...!"<br>She repeated 'him' over and over again.

Ashley A and TJ was then dumb struck and was truely petrified.

"Wait, Spinelli! Now is not a-!" TJ began.

"I'm scared, TJ!" Ashley A hugged him.

Spinelli then lifted the bin up and sceamed in anger. "YOU LEWD EXHIBITIONIST WOMAN!"

She then chucked the bin at the with full force, making it seem like a fireball aimed right at them.

TJ and Ashley A ducked, getting a scream out f Ashley A. The bin went flying past and bashed into a lamp post the boy was hiding behind.

In fear, he let out a little scream and ran for it.

TJ and Ashley A, on the ground, watched as he ran away. TJ turned to her.

"Hey, Ashley A, who was that?" TJ asked. "It's...not someone you know, is it?"

Ashley A then put on her fake personality. "Ah, yeah. When you're a model, things like this happen sometimes...it's like getting entangled with your fans, or well..." Ashley A began to murmur now. "And here I went and even changed schools..."  
>"HUH!" TJ gasped.<p>

Ashley A looked up at him with a fake smile. "Hey, you're going home now, right?"

"Well, uh, yeah."  
>"Can you shelter me in your house for a little while? Meeting him again would be scary..."<br>"So that's how it is." Spinelli butted in, catching the other two's attention. "If that's the case, then just leave it to me."

"What?" Ashley A couldn't take seriously at what she was saying.

"Bewteen a drafty, wooden, rented house and an autolocked, high-security, expensive apartment, which would you prefer?"

"The expensive apartment!" Ashley A smiled with excitement.

Spinelli's eyebrows fell but a smile was formed on her lips. She had that evil smile plastered on her face.

"Come to my place then."  
>Ashley A began to whine. "Why? Wait a minute, why do I have to go to your place."<p>

"It's okay, I won't force you." Spinelli smiled smuggly. "But keep in mind that TJ's place is so vulnerable that even I could easily sneak in."

"Wha-" Ashley A turned to look at TJ who nodded, regrettably.

"Fine then, it's none of my business anyway." Spinelli lifted her school bag and began to walk away.

"W-Wait! Spinelli!" Called Ashley A, grabbing her bag and chasing after her. "I'm telling you to wait already!"

TJ sighed.

...

TJ wheeled the bin back to were it originally it was at.

"Oh well, whatever."

...

The sun was setting and Ashley A sat on the chair in Spinelli's big expensive apartment.

Spinelli walked over with orange juice. "Here you go."  
>Ashley A looked at the drink suspiciously. She picked it up and began to examine it. When she thought it was safe to drink, the glass touched her lips.<p>

As soon as the orange liquid touched her tongue, she brought it away quickly, spitting and spluttering.

"Way too sweet!"

"This is the honey-preserved kumquats that TJ has been making in large quantities. I tried mixing it with soda."

"Isn't it too thick?" she set the glass down. "Sheesh, making me drink this, wonder if you would if I really was pregnant, huh? It's like your brain is the same size as you are."  
>Spinelli sighed and folded her arms. "Man, you sure do change when you're like that. It makes me want to show the people in our class how you really are."<p>

Ashley A crossed her legs and relaxed, placing her hands behind her head and she gave a smug little giggle. "Like I would ever show my true self to anyone."

"I see, I see. Now, when you drink honey-preserved kumquats your throat becomes nice and clear."

"What?"

Spinelli walked over to Ashley A with a smug smile over pure evil. "You don't intend to show your true self? Well the, let's have you show off the fake you instead...thoroughly."

"What?" Ashley A began to shake.

...

The next day at school, TJ sat on his desk shuffling papers.

"Good morning, Ashley A!" He smiled.

"Good morning." She said unenthusiastic.

"Ashley A, you look worn out!" TJ pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, I couldn't shake off yesterday's exhaustion..."

TJ went back remembering the boy with the camera. "Right, you went through a scary situation there."

"Not that..."

TJ looked at her with his head tilted not understanding her.

"For roughly five hours in Spinelli's apartment...no, six hours..."  
>TJ's eyes widened with worry. "Whay did Spinelli do to you?"<p>

"Jackson. Uganda." Ashley A stuttered not thinking straight.

"U...ganda?"TJ was unabled to make sense in what Ashley A was stuttering.

"Falcon. Sora...Kairi...Lady GaGa singing in French..."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Beyonce, Cheryl Cole, Kesha, Little Mix, Matthew, Judas!"  
>Vince watched as Ashley A went insane talking jibberish.<p>

"Hey, Ashley A, what the..."TJ grew worried.

Vince just began to think.

...

A can came out of the vending machine. Spinelli smiled proudly to herself, leaning on the wall opposite the machines.

"Yep, I made her do it, a medley of 150 different imitations! It was an incredible blast!"

TJ swipped the can and sighed. "I can't even begin to guess how to imitate Sora and Kairi."

"I told her I'd throw her out if she didn't do what I told her to. Then she started to frantically do my every bidding."

"You're too much." TJ sighed.

"No, thanks Spinelli." A voice called.

TJ and Spinelli looked to their right to see Vince standing.

Spinelli went red. "V-Vince!"

"Spinelli, I have a favor to ask of you!" His face was serious. No joke or humor was found in his brown eyes.

Spinelli pointed to herself, idiotically.

...

"You don't look good." Commented Ashley Q as Ashley A and B and her walked through the corridors.

"Are you sure you shouldn't go to the nurses office?" Asked Ashley B.

"I'm fine really," Ashley A squeaked. She looked up and gasped in horror.

Spinelli and TJ stood before her.

"Hey," TJ smiled, Spinelli had a frown slapped on her face.

"Come, stupid powder puff. It's feeding time." Spinelli treated her like a doll.

"'Stupid Powder puff'?" Ashley A questioned the name.

"Yes, you. Acting all innocent and girly when you're really a blonde bimbo." Spinelli explained. Ashley A's mouth dropped. "Either way, just come along." Spinelli ordered.

"Like I ever would."

Spinelli looked up at Ashley A.

"Why should I come with you, huh? I got plans with my frie-" Ashley A's face and Spinelli's face was meters apart. Both of them had sore scorns painted on their faces.

Spinelli grabbed her hear and pulled her closer so her mouth was beside her ear. "Michael Jackson guiding a bus."

Ashley A gasped remembering last night. Spinelli's lips curled into an evil smile.

"Mona Lisa attacking a corner at 200 kilometers an hour. A happy 'The Thinker'." I've already made copies of the pictures I took. There's a chance they might carelessly get spread around."

"Wa-Stop that!" Ashley A shook.

Ashley Q and B looked at each other confused, wondering what they were whispering about.

"Okay, fine! I just have to come along, right? Damn you!" Ashley A cursed.

"Uh, Ashley A?" Questioned Ashley Q.

"I-I'm sorry. I forgot I was going to eat lunch with Spinelli today." Ashley A smiled, with her hands together begging for mercy. "I'm really sorry."

She waved running to catch up with TJ and Spinelli.

"Hey you! Wait up!" Ashley A shouted at Spinelli.

...

"Yummy food!" Gretchen smiled, eating her dinner.

"Thanks, TJ." Spinelli whispered to TJ.

"What's this supposed to be?" Ashley A asked looking down at the food.

TJ couldn't help but think what Vince said to them earlier.

"If she keeps interacting with people just using facade, Ashley A won't make any real friends." Vince explained.

He looked up at a bored TJ and a stiff Spinelli.

"So I'm asking you two, who know her true colors already, to take care of her.

"Even if you say that...I wouldn't mind," TJ explained and looked at the awkward Spinelli. but not matter how you look at it, the chemistry between Spinelli and Ashley A's not really..."  
><span>"Spinelli!" Vince shouted.<span>

Spinelli jumped up and went crimson.

Vince put his hands together and begged at Spinelli. "Please! You're one of my very few female friends that I can ask favors of! Likke I sai-"  
><span>Before he could finish his speech, Spinelli nodded her head stiffly.<span>

"WHAT!" TJ shouted. Spinelli would never agree to this but then again Vince asked...

"Really? Thank you Spinelli!" Cheered Vince.

TJ sighed and shook his head.

**That Vince...leaving us alone while he goes and practices baseball!**

TJ looked around at the awkward table.

Ashley A and Spinelli avoided eye contact and no one spoke.

"So Gretchen," TJ cleared his throat. "Is that decent food they serving you?"

Gretchen looked down at her plate. "I guess so. It's actually just sausages and chips. But they actually cooked it properly and it ain't greasy."

"Sheesh, why am I here?" Ashley A mumbled, furiously.

"Here, have some?" Gretchen smiled knowing that she wouldn't take it as she only ate vegetables.

"I don't want the damn thing!" Ashley A pushed the fork out of Gretchen's hand.

"Is that so..."  
>TJ sighed and before he knew it, Ashley A's face was only centimeters away.<p>

"Hey, isn't your lunch box the same as Spinelli's?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh uh...you see..." TJ began, trying to remember the excuse he had last time.

Spinelli wasted no time and swiped all his goodies and shoved them in her mouth.

"MY LUNCH!" TJ yelled looking at his goody free lunch.

With a full mouth, Spinelli spoke, "There you see, TJ has cheese sandwiches and I have cheese sandwiches, chocolate, a muffin and potato chips!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" TJ began to curse Spinelli when suddenly, a bit of lettuce was set in front of him.

"Here," Smiled Ashley A. "Have some!"

"Th-Thanks!"

...

Vince walked to the front of the room before class started.

"Hey people, can you like listen for a sec? Thanks." He began. "As you know each year the sports teams raise money to buy new equipment, uniforms and whatever. This year we're down a few people, anyone willing to volunteer?"

TJ shook his head.

**Sorry Vince but Teso has a great sale against Asda for today only...**

"Oh TJ, you want to help?"

TJ stopped daydreaming to notice Spinelli was holding his hand up.

"Okay TJ, please go get changed and wait in the court yard."

...

"Sheesh, why do I have to to?" TJ asked.

Spinelli and him were changed in jump suits ready to help. This year to raise money, they were cleaning up the town.

"Look, I'm taking responsibility and coming along to participate with you!" Spinelli argued.

"That's what you're saying, but you just wanted to spend some more time with Vince, didn't you!" TJ accused the obvious.

"You could say that."

"How honest of you."

"TJ!" A voice called behind him.

Spinelli and TJ looked behind TJ to see Ashley A and Gretchen in jump suits.

"I'm participating too. I just transferred, so I want to get mre familiar with the school." Ashley A smiled.

Gretchen just giggled awkwardly.

Spinelli's face became a frown and TJ was just confused.

"Gretchen," Spinelli said in a low voice.

"Sorry Spinelli, but the money also helps other departments. PE, Art and of course, Science. We need new bunsen burners and what not." Gretchen explained.

"Oh! That's great Gretchen! You sure are dedicated to this!" Ashley A commented. She bent down with big wide blue eyes, getting close to TJ's face. "Let's do our best together, TJ!"

"Uh, yeah, okay." TJ didn't want to be rude.

...

"All right you punks!" Rebecca shouted out of the large speakerphone. "Put some heart into it, and let's move out! Don't even dare to skip out on this, you bunch of scum!"

Everyone just clapped for no reason and Spinelli was just sick of looking at her. She looked a lot like Ashley A in a way except didn't care about looking good and had brown eyes.

"Whoa there, calm down!" TJ noticed the storm cloud forming over Spinelli's head.

"Are your work gloves on?" Rebecca yelled. "Got your trash bag? Confirmed your assigned cleaning area?"  
>"Yeah!" Everyone shouted, except Spinelli who said nothing, enthusiastically, excepet Vince who was very enthusiastic.<p>

"Don't take the town lightly. With that level of guts you'll get tossed off this trip, you maggots! Put some spunk into that reply, you cowards!"

"YEAH!" They all said enthusiastically, except Spinelli, of course.

"That's the leader of the Sports Department for sure!" Vince smiled proudly.

Spinelli couldn't help but feel jealous as Rebecca continued to talk.

...

TJ, Gretchen, Ashley A and Spinelli walked down the street of their side of town with bags at the ready.

_Vince ended up going with the baseball team to clean up._

"Sorry!" Vince waved goodbye. "The baseball team is going a different way!"

"Why did I even-"Spinelli began to talk aloud.

Ashley A bent down and picked up a bottle cap. "Hey, doesn't this piece of trash look just like Spinelli?" Spinelli gave her a death stare. "I mean, loo at it, it's so helplessly small!"

"Well, this piece of trash here looks just like Ashley A!" Spinelli began to dig through her plastic bag and brought out a wet paper bag. "It's just a sodden, sloppy and flabby as you."

The two began to get at each others throats.

"Let's go this way!" Spinelli grabbed hold of Gretchen's wrst and yanked her to the left.

"Oh, we're eloping? Fine by me." Gretchen smiled.

TJ watched in misery and pain as Gretchen disappeared with Spinelli.

"Those two just bailed, didn't they?" Ashley A asked innocently. She then gave TJ a smile. "The ones left should get along well, right?"

"Um..." TJ didn't know what to say.

...

Ashley A and TJ walked close to the river.

"Picking up trash can be pretty fun too." Ashley A smiled. "or maybe it's because I'm with you, TJ."

"Ashley A, look...I..." TJ began.

"Hey, let's go that way next!" Ashley A smiled pointing to her left.

Ashley A took a step forward before slipping and her foot landing in mud.

"Ashley A, are you o..."TJ ran to her aid before slowing down and finally stopping.

"Oh my god, that's filthy! What is wrong with this place?" Ashley A began to mouth off the place. "What the hell!"

"Ashely A...?"

Ashley A gasped and went straight into innocent character.

"Wow, that scared me. Jeez, my shoe's all drench-" She looked down to see a frog sitting on it.

Her mouth began to quiver and her face went white as her eyes widened.

"NOO!" She screamed frantically and fell to the ground, in the massive mud pile.

"Ashley A!" TJ ran to her.

"Ew, ew, ew! Get it away!"

"Don't move, now!" TJ tried to calm her while trying to help her up.

"AH! IT'S CLIMBING UPWARDS!" Her hand lifted up and punched TJ across the face.

"Don't punch my face!" TJ shouted furiously at her. "Damn it!"

"Ew, ew!" Ashley A kept complaining.

"Okay, salvage!" Shouted TJ throwing the frog in the pond. "Right, it's okay now. Look, the frog's gone home to frogtown. See?"

Ashley A let out an anger scream. "I don't want to freakin' do this anymore!"

"uh...A-Ashley A?"

Ashley A began to shakke before turning round with seducing eyes.

"Just kidding," She smiled. "Did I fool you?"

TJ sighed wondering why he bothers. Suddenly it started to rain heavy on them.

"Uh, rain? Ew, I'll get wet!" She complained. "We've got to find shelter. Right, T-?"

"Hey!" TJ finally gave in. "That's enough already, stop keeping that up."  
>"Uh? What are you talking about? I don't understand."<p>

"The one who doesn't get it is me. Why did you even bother coming out here to do this troublesome work?"

"You don't...get it? I see..." Ashley turned her head away, smiling to herself, evilly. "So this approach doesn't work on TJ..."  
>"I've known about the act fr a while now, you know. You should be more...with a face like that-" TJ confronted her.<p>

"I can't get by without this facade."  
>TJ didn't understand. "Huh?"<p>

"You really don't understand my feelings, do you?"

"Well frankly..." TJ began before stopping.

"It's okay." Ashley A reassured him. "I mean, I'm an airhead after all."

She looked up with smiling eyes before they widened with horror.  
>"Ashley A?" TJ asked in a shaky voice knowing something was definitely wrong. Ashley A then dashed past him. "What's wrong? Hey, Ashley A!"<p>

TJ then began to sprint after her.

...

The dark clouds filled the sky leaving it dark. The rain poured harder leaving massive puddles in the streets. TJ finally found Ashley A huddled on the floor in a parking shelter.

"Hey, what's up all of the sudden? If we're going to take shelter, we sho-" TJ began.

Ashley A grabbed his arm and yanked him down.

"Hey, what are you-" TJ began to tell her off. But before he could finish talking, Ashley A put a finger to her lips and shushed him.

TJ then saw what Ashley A had her eyes on.

The boy with the camera was walking about looking for her.

"That boy from yesterday...why is he here?" TJ questioned.

"Well, to be honest..." Ashley A started to talk. "that guy's a stalker."

TJ's eyes widened. "Sta-Why didn't you say anything?" TJ raised his voice.

"It's..." TJ began to soften. "It's frustrating." A real tear feel from her eyes as she said this. There was no act.

"Frustrating?"

"I didn't want to admit it...but my life's been thrown into the disorder by guys like him. I moved away because of him."

"Huh?"

"I didn't want to cause trouble for my parents. So I moved here on my own to be in the care of my relatives." Ashley A gripped her clothes. "Taking a short break from my modeling job, yet...Now I've been chased down all the way over to this town...!"

TJ didn't know what to do. They were trapped and the stalker was close by.

"Hey! Hey! TJ! Ashley A!" A voice called out to them.

The voice also caught the stalkers voice. He looked up at the bridge he was under to see Gretchen calling them with Spinelli beside her. They came down the steps, they too were drenched by the rain.

"Hey!" Gretchen called out. "That's strange, we were told they went this way..."

"I don't care anymore, let's just go home, Gretchen." Spinelli whined.

"Aw!" The two girls turned to see the boy with the camera walk up to them with love filled eyes. "You're so cute!" He smiled at Spinelli and got the camera out at the ready. The camera gave up flashes as he kept taking pictures. "Wow! So cute! Lucky me!"

"Cute?" Spinelli pulled a face in disgust.

He then continued to take photos.

"Spinelli!" TJ stood up in panic.

"Watch ou-!" Ashley A began to call but it was too late.

They thought worrying about the stalker was bad, but they were wrong. Spinelli was the one to worry about.

She slammed her rubbish bag on the ground, it clanked and it banged as she did.

"I don't like being referred to as 'cute'. Especially by suspicious people like you." She had a threatening tone on.

"What is she doing?" Asked Ashley A confused and worried. "He's a stalker!"

"And besides, with whose permission are you taking pictures in the first place?" Spinelli asked. "You're being really disgusting here!"

"Why can't I?" The stalker asked. "It's not like it's the end of the world..."  
>"Of course you can't!" The stalker looked at Spinelli. "I'll destroy that camera along with its owner!"<p>

As she said this, she practically screamed and threw the rubbish bag at him with full force. He managed to dodge and began to leg it in panic.

"Why are you running away, huh?" Spinelli swung the bag harder and it landed on the stalkers back.

He ran past were TJ and Ashley A were hiding in fear and in screams, Spinelli chasing after him.  
>"I TOLD YOU TO STOP RUNNING!" She sprinted at him.<p>

"W-Wait, Spinelli!" Gretchen ran after her, picking up Spinelli rubbish bag and running with two in her hands.

"That idiot..." TJ got up ready to run after the crazy girl.

"Why?" Ashley A asked, confused and scared.

TJ stopped and looked back at her.

"Why isn't she scared? I mean, that guy's a pervert!"

"Ashley A?"

"Why did I...Why did I take a break from work, move out, even change schools, all because of that bastard? Getting all nervous, piling up stress, eating tons of candy..." Ashley A said nearly in tears. She then began to stand up on her two feet. "This means, I'm losing to that worthless bastard...and also to Spinelli..."  
>"What?" TJ couldn't believe his ears.<p>

"TJ, it's like you were saying earlier. That I should stop putting on this facade. You told me I should do that, didn't you?"

"Um, well, yes..."

Ashley A's lips curled into a smile of bravery and realization. "I got it now. I got it. I'm quitting the 'Ashley A' act. I'll quit it, I'll quit it, I'll quit it, I'll quit it, I'll quit it, I'll quit it! And then!"

"Ashley A?" TJ worried over her. It was like she was going crazy.

"And then I'll live on with this ill-natured look!" Her face screwed up with anger. "I don't intend to continue being defeated either!"

She then sprinted after them screaming like a mental person.

"Ashley A!" TJ shouted after her.

But she continued to run screaming.

"Ashley ...A..."

...

The black clouds began to clear up, letting in the light.

**After that, Ashley A was amazing. **

Spinelli continued to run followed by Gretchen when suddenly Ashley A ran past her.

**She ran through the town with a form that would've put even the track club in shame.**

The stalker hid behind a fence, peaking out to see if Spinelli and Gretchen were gone.

As shadow then dawn on him and he turned to face the shadow's owner in fear.

He looked up at the crazy eyed Ashley A. Even you know she was the famous, the look she gave him made him tremble. He dropped his camera and went white.

**And then she recklessly smashed the frightened stalker's camera to pieces.**

The stalker got closer, trying to find an opening to grab the camera. But as soon as he came up close, Ashley A swung her leg at him making him fly back into the fence before continuing to smash the camera.

**The stalker was completely frighted by the extreme change. And then...**

"You liar!" The stalker peeped. "With this demonic appearance...you're not the Ashley Armbruster that I know! You're not an angel! Your personality is horrible!"

"What's wrong with it?" Ashley A asked with a seductive tone. "Ashley A's cute wither way." She grabbed a strand of hair and flicked it up in the sunlight. "Who cares about personalities?" she smiled at him like an angel.

The stalker then got up and cried, running away causing a disturbance in the street.

"Ashley A!" TJ finally caught up. "Hey, are you all right?"

Ashley A gave up and fell to the ground on her knees.  
>"Ashley A!" TJ ran to her side.<p>

She began to laugh. "I did it, TJ."

"I see." TJ smiled proudly down at her.

She turned to look at him. His face turned to concern as he seen tears in her eyes.

"But...that was so scary..."

TJ then smiled again. She did it.

...

"Here, it's warm." TJ sat a cup down in front of her.

She took a sniff. "This...is honey-preserved kumquats."  
>"I'm amazed you knew that. Spinelli loves it."<p>

"Spinelli? You call her by her second name, don't you?" Ashley A questioned.

"She likes her second name better than her first." TJ laughed, explaining.

Spinelli gave her a death glare in the cafe as she went on insulting as Ashley continued to insult her size.

"She's great, isn't she?"

When Spinelli realized Vince must have caught her slap Ashley across the face, she began to panic.

"Self-centered, always in a mess, and yet not even attempting to hide it..."  
><span>Ashley and TJ began to feel fear as they caught the look Spinelli gave Ashley when she was moving into the classroom.<span>

Spinelli gave Gretchen a funny look for being crazy.

Spinelli always sat on the desk, not caring what Ashley A said when she sat on the desk behind her.

But when she heard Vince hated her for what she did to Ashley A, she stiffened and went white.

"And even so, she has friends, she's got you...what would TJ do if I showed him the real me?"

"Huh?" TJ didn't get what she was trying to say.

They both sat on his bedroom floor.

She put a hand close to TJ and lend forward n a crawling position. She gave him a cute face. Because her clothes were wet and she borrowed some of his mom's, it was a little too big.

Her bra was wet and you could see her nipples showing through. Her strap of the top kept falling down on her. She also wore Jan's extra small shorts which showed off her legs and was tight on her.

"Would you fall in love with me?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"A-A-A-Ashley..."TJ speechlessly stuttered.

"Would you?" She leaned in closer, their face centimeters apart.

She then began to give him the cute yet sexy puppy eyes.

TJ blushed furiously. "W-Wait just a moment...I..."

They heard a clatter behind them. Their eyes drifted on a wide eyed Spinelli.

Willow, who sat in the cage began to make noises during the awkward moment.

"Spinelli? Were they there?" Gretchen called from outside.

"Que!" Willow said.

"Spinelli?" Gretchen continued to call.

A feather fell from Willow and landed at the bottom of the cage.

* * *

><p>Sorry the update was late.I wrote some last week but forgot to save it. I then rewrote it and when I pressed save, it said sign in and when signed in, I lost all my work RAGIN! I'll now answer some of my reviews. Thanks if you reviewed.<p>

**GhostWhishper**-I'm glad you like any couples. It's good to have an open mind. If you have one couple in general and it doesn't turn out, you would be very disappointed with the story. Yeah, in the show I hate the girl who Ashley A represents but I grew to love her.

I tried to update last week :( sorry it took so long!

**omgpear**-The mother in the series is really funny! She really young looking with giant light blue eyes and lovely curly blonde hair. She also has big boobs and stuff and acts so immature. Hope this answers your question on why she eats lots of sweets.

Why do people want Ashley A to die? If the character she represents in the anime died, the anime woouldn't be interesting. Cause I love the battles between her and the girl Spinelli represents.

~Read, Enjoy, Review~


	7. Pool Opening

Hey again! This is my one of my favourite episodes in the anime.

I hope you're all enjoying this. It gets really good!

**TJ's POV**

_Spinelli's POV_

_**Both POV**_

Memories

* * *

><p>"What would TJ do if I showed him the real me?" Ashley A asked sadly looking at her reflection in her drink.<p>

"Huh?"  
>Ashley A set her hand down close to TJ and leaned over into a crawling position.<p>

At that point the door handle began to turn.

"Would you fall in love with me?"

Tiny footsteps walked across the living room to the bedroom.

"Would you?" Ashley A leaned closer.

Her eyes widened and brightly shined.

"W-Wait just a moment..."sweat dripped off TJ's forehead. "I..."

A clanking sound caught Ashley A's and TJ's attention.

Gretchen waited outside.

She took a sigh and waited patiently. She grabbed her hair and twisted it getting out some of the water. She then smelled underarms before getting bored. She was cold, wet and wanted to go home for a long, hot bath.

"Spinelli?" Gretchen called to Spinelli in the house. "Were they there?"

Spinelli ignored Gretchen's calls. She stared wide eyed at the sight in front of her eyes.

"Spinelli!" Gretchen continued to call.

Ashley A just gave a sex pose, putting her finger to her lips and tried to look all innocent.

"Huh? We're in a bad situation? Maybe my timing was really bad?" She made a sarcastic remark.

TJ sat there in shock, not believing what was happening. His eyes said it all.

"Th-This is not what you think!" He finally spoke.

"SPIN-!"

Hearing Greatchen's voice made him panic and he looked around to see if she was coming.

Spinelli just glared at him.

"-ELL-LI...!"

Spinelli turned her head to the door. "Gretchen!"

TJ stopped breathing. If she called her in, he'd see and he'd never be able to be with her.

"Looks like nobody's here!"

TJ began to breathe but felt confused. Why would Spinelli do that for him?

Gretchen turned round talking to herself. "Just where did they go?"

"My, why are you deceiving her?" Ashley A smirked. Spinelli turned back with a look say that Ashley A was pathetic. "Could it be that...you don't want to accept it?"

Ashley A pushed up on TJ's chest.

He got butterflies in his stomach and froze on the spot awkwardly.

"That he let a girl other than you into his house." Ashley A finished.

"Idi-! Don't say that!" TJ found his voice again.

Spinelli growled into herself.

"Aww, but-"  
>"No buts! Just tell her the real deal!" TJ ordered.<p>

"Huh? 'The real deal'? No way! TJ, you're so..."  
>Spinelli heard enough and just walked out of the room.<p>

"H-Hey! Spinelli!" TJ ignored Ashley A and called on Spinelli. "Spinelli!"  
>Ashley A just smirked evilly to herself and turned to look at the rubbish bag Spinelli left behind.<p>

* * *

><p>TJ started to dice to onions but couldn't help but look at Spinelli who lay, slouching on the table.<p>

Willow's cage was also on the table. When TJ looked at her she chirped, "Tut!"

The door opened and Jan walked in.

"Good morning!" She said even you know it was the evening. She saw that Spinelli lay glum on the table. "Huh? Spinelli, did anything happen?"

"No, I don't even have anything anymore." Spinelli mumbled. "I wonder what today's dinner is going to be?"

"We're having rice and curry tonight. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I guess so. Shouldn't you have made chilli con carne instead?"

"What?"

"Right, ugly bird?" Spinelli asked Willow, laughing.

"Hey, Spinelli. About what happened this evening..." TJ began, feeling awkward. "I was just being teased by Ashley A. And, um..."  
>Spinelli held Willow's cage and had her head on the table.<p>

"Ugly...ugly...ugly..." Spinelli mumbled. Jan leaned down over Spinelli worrying about her.

"It looks like it left a bad impression."

Spinelli continued to say 'Ugly!'

"I'm sorry." TJ apologized.

Spinelli stopped talking and dug her nails into the cage hearing this.

"Exactly what might you be apologizing for?" Spinelli asked. She then began to talk to the bird. "TJ is quite a weird guy, isn't he?"

It was like Willow was having a fit. The bird began to gag and twist its eyes while flapping wings everywhere. After a couple of seconds, it dropped.

"W-Will-ow!" Jan shouted worriedly.

"Hang in there, Willow!" TJ ran to it. "Get a hold of yourself!"

...

As night came, Willow was hung up in TJ's room with her cover over the cage.

TJ lay in his bed in his boxers and looked at the time to realize it wasn't night anymore, but morning.

He ran out onto the balcony with a brush and began to hit the window of Spinelli's apartment.

"Spinelli! Wake up!" He yelled respectively. He looked behind him to see the time and continued to bang the window. "Oh man, it's so late-"  
>He turned round and gave the brush a harder swing at the window. At that point, Spinelli opened the window, rubbing sleep in her eyes and didn't see the brush heading for her way.<p>

"Wha-" She began to mumble before getting whacked on the head by a brush. She fell backwards in pain.

TJ realizing what he did quickly put the brush away and began to panic about what Spinelli would do to him.

"That hurt!" He heard Spinelli mumble.

"S-Sorry."

"what?" Spinelli used the windowsill to pull herself up.

"I mean, we've overslept!" TJ yelled at her. "Hurry up and get yourself ready as quickly as you can!"

Spinelli began to rub her head and hadn't heard what TJ had said.

"What's for breakfast? Why did you wake me up this way today?"

"There's no breakfast or lunchbox! If we don't leave in five minutes, we'll be late!"

"Nice boxers." Spinelli fell back sleepily on the floor.

TJ just sighed.

...

TJ and Spinelli began sprinting up the lane, dressing as they went.

TJ began to hop while trying to put his trainers on and Spinelli began to run and brush her hair at the same time.

"Come on, if we don't get to the convenience store, we'll have no lunch and if we don't hurry up, we'll be late!" TJ yelled, panting. He turned round to Spinelli. "Hey! Are you listening?"

Spinelli put the hairbrush in her bag and threw a punch at TJ.

"Spin-elli!" TJ growned in pain.

"I'm listening, perverted dog! The convenience store, right?"

"What's up with you? Just because you haven't had any breakf-" Spinelli gave him another punch. "Ow!"

...

The two were at the front of the school by the time the bell went.

TJ and Spinelli finally made it to the classroom.

"Made it!" TJ smiled, panting.

"Ah, he's finally here!" TJ heard a cheery voice. They looked up to see Ashley A smiling at him beside Ashley Q. "Thanks for doing all that you did for me yesterday!" She smiled, innocently.

"No-Uh, um. Yeah!" TJ smiled stupidly. She was wearing a denim mini skirt with a tight, white tank top.

"What's this?" Ashley A smirked at him. "You stunned by my outfit."

Spinelli rolled her eyes. She wore baggy three quarter lengths with a baggy red top. Spinelli felt annoyed with her and marched over to her.

"Just kidding!" Ashley A giggled. Just then, Spinelli swung her school bag round and it hit her in the chest.

"You're blocking traffic, stupid powder puff." Spinelli told her.

"Oh, you were here, Spinelli? Good morning." Ashley A made a sarcastic remark in pain while Ashley Q worried over her.

"Good morning, Ashley A. I see that you're still in heat."

Just then Ashley A screwed her eyes down giving Spinelli a death glare.

"Hey...you two..." TJ tried to calm the anger down.

"Oh, I see. My, how awful. Don't get so jealous over such a trivial matter." Ashley A gave her a smug look. "It was all Spinelli's misunderstanding, after all."

"You're one dumb woman, aren't you?" Spinelli turned with a bored face. "What happened yesterday was just-"  
>"Forgotten!" Someone shouted behind Spinelli.<p>

Before Spinelli could see who it was, she began to fly in the air to realize someone was holding her up.

"Good morning, everyone!" Gretchen smiled, still holding Spinelli. "Oh! I could tone my upper arms by doing this!" She joked, lifting Spinelli up and down like she was weights.

"Gretchen, don't use me fro a muscle training!"

TJ sighed.

...

"Okay!" Smiled the teacher, clapping her hands. "Tomorrow is our long-awaited pool opening day!"

Suddenly there was a swarm of moans from the class.

"I'll explain the important points now."

The only one that seemed happy was Gus as he knew the girls would be in tight swimming suits. Spinelli however was mortified.

**Summer is the season for love. The final chance of my twenties! **The teacher thought.

She began to write rules up on the board when she heard the girls complain.

"Oh no, my stomach..."  
>"And my thighs..."<br>"My upper arms are even worse!"

**What the hell are you lot saying? Just being young is enough, for crying out loud! **The teacher grew confused

"Really? Swimming classes at this school are co-ed?" Asked Ashley A. "Oh no, that's so embarrassing."

Suddenly, the chalk the teacher wrote with snapped.

**Why worry? You're super cute. And you're a model too! What's so embarrassing, huh?**

**HUH? What is? Huh? What is, huh? WHAT IS SO EMBARRASSING, HUH! **She was now very, very angry.

"Miss, that's about it for homeroom!" A pupil shouted at the teacher.

"ALL RIGHT!" The teacher screamed. "Rise!"

Spinelli still sat, panicking. Her head was in her hands and she was dying inside.

...

"Spinelli, come on!" Gretchen shouted walking around the bathing suit store.

"No way! I don't need to buy a swimsuit!" Spinelli shouted at Gretchen.

"Since last year's has already gone rotten, it can't be helped!"

TJ had Spinelli right hand and Grethcne her left and the two were dragging her but Spinelli tried to pull back.

"You've got to wash and dry swimsuits right away after all!" TJ informed her.

"I said I don't wanna! And why is THAT here?" Spinelli pointed past the two after they all stopped pulling away away from each other.

Gretchen and TJ turned their heads round to see Ashley A. She turned and gave them a feisty smile.

"Because this is the only shop that sells swimsuits." Ashley A smiled.

Spinelli glared at TJ, tightening her fists and TJ flinched backwards.

"I never invited her!" TJ argued back.

"Hey, hey!"

Gretchen, TJ and Spinelli looked at her. Ashley A lifted up a 'Hello Kitty' swimsuit for a three year old.

"Wouldn't Spinelli look great in this?"

Spinelli began to boil. Her face was bright red and it was like steam was coming out of her ears and it was like her eyes was burning.

"Actually, it would fit her way too well!"

"Calm down, Spinelli! We're in public!" TJ shouted at her.

...

Everywhere they looked there as bikini's. Red ones, blue ones, spotted, strippy, large, small, very revealing and hardly revealing. Some were for sale and some weren't.

The rule was to get a navy oor black swimsuit. No bikini's or anything too revealing.

"TJ, what do you think about this one?" Gretchen stared in the mirror swapping round navy and black swimsuit.

TJ just stared at her reflection in the mirror, blushing imagining her in it.

"U-Ummmmm... I-It'd l-look g-great on y-you-"

"Hey!" They heard a voice. "How's this?"

Gretchen dropped her swimsuits and her jaw and TJ's jaw dropped.

Ashley A stood in front of them in a navy swimsuit that stuck to every curve on her body.

"It's not weird, right? It's not too conspicuous, right?" Ashley posed in a sexy pose. She knew she looked good and wanted to brag.

"What's up with the length of those legs? You're being really conspicuous!" Gretchen yelled at her.

"Oh, really? I even went and picked a plain swimsuit too..."

Gretchen grabbed Ashley A's hand. "A-Ashley A! Which brand is that swimsuit? Where did you find it?"

"Over there!" Ashley A pointed ahead. "You want to get matching ones?"

Gretchen realized what was happening. "Anything but that! Spare me from that!" She then ran off.

"Gretchen...?" TJ watched as she ran.

"Hey, hey!" Ashley A shouted. TJ turned to see her staring at herself in the mirror. "I'm so super-duper-super cute in this! So cute that it's scary!" She was wide eyed and excited. "And in this plain swimsuit! How far can I go with it?"She began to do poses that showed off a lot. "With this cuteness, this beauty, this body! Hiding it is like some kind of crime!"

TJ then walked off rolling his eyes.

"You think so too, don't you, TJ?" Ashley A asked. When everything was silent she turned to look at TJ to see he wasn't there. "Huh?"

TJ stood in front of a changing cubical waiting for Spinelli to come out. She had been in there for ages.

"Hey! You okay in there, Spin-?" As soon as he said the start of her name, a hand came out from the curtain and grabbed him and pulled him in.

TJ crashed his head into the mirror. He turned furiously at her.

"What are you do-?" He stopped.

There was an awkward silence between the two. They were both on the floor. Spinelli was looking down, making no eye contact.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She finally said.

"Why? What's wrong?" TJ sat up.

"No matter what I do, I can't decide."

TJ looked around at the swimsuits. They were black or navy blue and some were smaller than others.

"What about them is bothering you?" he asked. "You can't pick one in any other color than navy blue or black."

Spinelli began to shake her head furiously. "That's not it! I can't find one that fits!"

TJ knew she was against it but it was the only solution. "How about...a child...size...?"  
>"Over my dead body!" She shouted at him, making eye contact with him.<p>

TJ then say, her cheeks were rad and her eyes was watering.

"Don't say what that stupid powder puff said."

TJ lifted up a navy swimsuit with white outlining it. "I-Isn't this one rather small?" He held it up, matching Spinelli up with it. Spinelli's eyes widened. "It's not too expensive and it's tick and sturdy. You can even put it in a dryer. Did you try it on?"

Spinelli's face heated up. "I tried..." She then looked down in shame at the floor. "...putting that one on...it was...more or less okay...but it was...um..." Spinelli clubbed her hands together and began to hug herself.

"Then this one will do...won't it?" TJ asked, not seeing the picture.

Spinelli looked up at him knowing he was too dense to get it.

"Yeah...you're right."

...

The sun began to low and TJ had began to pull food out.

"Spinelli, how many eggs do you want?" He asked. He turned to see Spinelli huddled into a ball on the sofa. "I'll make whatever you want." She didn't say anything and he couldn't see her face to know what was wrong. TJ sighed and tried to think of a topic to talk about. "Oh, yeah! Did you prepare for the pool tomorrow? Don't forget a towel. A bath towel."

"Shut-up." Spinelli said, sick of listening about talk about the pool.

"Why you..." TJ grew annoyed of her sulking and rudeness. "What are you so disgruntled over? The swimsuit? Or are you still angry about last evening?"

"No! That's not it!" Spinelli finally shouted.

"Then what is it!"

There was more silence and TJ didn't give up on getting the truth out of her.

"I...can't swim! That's what's bothering me!" Spinelli said. It didn't seem real, it seemed like a lie, it was fake.

"When you say it like that, there's no way that's the real reason!" TJ said, knowing what a bad liar she was.

Spinelli started to growl when Jan's door opening and she walked out in a tight dress.

"I'm going down to the pub!" She smiled.

"Hey, wait up!" TJ stopped her. "Drink this before you go."

He handed her a mug and Jan smiled and took it. "Thank-you, TJ."

She started to blow on it, trying to cool it down before she began to drink. "Ow, hot!" She complained when she took it away from her lips.

"What's that?" Spinelli asked.

"TJ's special soy milk!" Jan smiled. "He says that the soybeans and the isonobonbons or something that it has will make my breasts bigger!"

This caught Spinelli's attention.

"Isoflavone." TJ corrected his mother.

Jan's boobs were huge, not normally huge. He looked down at them proudly. "I can't have them shrivel up, so this is a precaution. I am so smart!"

Spinelli came over with her fork. Using the end of the fork she began to poke them.

TJ's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what was happening.

Jan laughed, liking the feeling. "Spinelli's perverted, sketchy, one-touchy!" She joked.

"Don't sexually harass people's mothers!" TJ shouted at her.

"I'm going out then~" Jan walked off.

Spinelli sat on the floor and the two watched the door in which Jan just left.

"Sheesh, she's noisy." TJ said still able to hear her high heels clicking.

Spinelli's eyes were wide and TJ watched scared.

"What's up with you? You're being weird." He pointed out.

Spinelli looked down on the floor were a soybean had fallen when TJ was making the soy milk.

"Soybean..." She then picked it up and shoved it in her mouth.

"Hey!" TJ shouted.

"That was horrible!" Spinelli shouted. "Gimme more!"

"What the hell are you doing?" TJ questioned.

"I want to stock up on isonobonbons too!"

"What? Why would you wan-?" That's when it clicked.

**The size of her swimsuit...and isoflavone...**

"Spinelli, could it be that you-?" He began to say.

"No, don't say it!" Spinelli blushed and had her voice high like a girl. She bugged herself again. "Don't say anything else!"

"You're..." TJ's eyes widened.

Spinelli's face was covered with black hair as she looked down at the floor.

"Flat-chested?" TJ finished his sentence off.

Hearing these words, Spinelli flung her head up, tears falling from her eyes. TJ now knew her secret.

Outside, people stared at the house as a high pitched screamed filled the night.

...

In Spinelli's apartment, TJ sat on the sofa, fiddling his thumbs.

**Sheesh...why would you fret over that? Fretting over the size of your breasts...**

He heard Spinelli's bedroom door open and he looked to see Spinelli, but she was in the dark,

"Here I am,"

"Y-Yeah..."

She walked into the light wearing her swimsuit. She held up the top part with the straps and looked away smiling.

"How is it?" She asked. She was smiling because she found herself stupid. Laughable in fact.

TJ just gasped not believing it.

"It's flat, right? Really flat-chested?" She asked him.

"No..." TJ said not wanting to be rude. But if he didn't tell her now, then everyone in school will make fun of her tomorrow. "w-well...what about cups?"

"They're in, but..."Spinelli began to laugh. "Th-They're collapsing." She began to laugh again. "This is why I don't like going to the pool."

TJ sighed. "E-Either way, go put something on. You'll catch a cold other wise."

...

Spinelli sat on the arm setter with her legs curled up and she wore her red nightgown and TJ sat on the floor.

It was beside a coffee table and beside the coffee table there was an orange liquid in a jug sitting on it.

TJ took a sip while Spinelli gulped it down.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at the white paper beside the jug.

"By looking at that, even you will be able to understand my grief." Spinelli mumbled.

TJ grabbed the paper and turned it over. It was a photograph of last year at the pool. A photograph of Spinelli.

She wore a navy swimsuit with her hair in a bun.

With black marker, there was an arrow pointing to her chest and it said, 'Pitiful breasts'.

"This is..." TJ gasped. "rather mean..."  
>"'Pitiful breasts'? 'Pitiful'? I'm being pitied for the flatness of my breasts!"<p>

"No-well, that's only the opinion of the person who wrote this." TJ comforted her.

"When I heard there was a picture of me like this, I made it rain blood over the photography club that I got it from. The written was already on it and I didn't want anyone else to see..." Spinelli explained how she got the photo.

"Now that you mention it, the photography club did sudden;y cease operations..." TJ thought back to last year.

He stopped thinking hearing sniffs. He looked at Spinelli. She wrapped her warms around her legs and began to cry softly into them. "And now I've got to expose this pathetic appearance to Vince...I don't want to...I don't want to..."  
>"Hey, Spinelli,"<p>

But she ignored TJ. She still cried embarrassed with herself.

TJ thought to himself. How could a guy help a girl with these kinds of problems. But she was a friend. He then came to the conclusion that the sex of the friend doesn't matter, a friend's a friend, no matter what! And friend's help each other out when in need. So he was going to help Spinelli.

"Okay. I'll do something about it."

Spinelli looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I'll make sure you'll be able to stand before Vince...with your chest out proud."

...

It was extremely late but the two were still up over at

Spinelli played Soul Calibour III playing as Seung Mina against Ivy. While she played the game, TJ was sewing the breast cups.

"It's all right," TJ said, keeping his eyes on the cups. "You can go home and sleep."

"No," Spinelli mumbled. "I'll stay here and wait for you to finish. I'll stay up until you're finished. She began to rub the sleep in her eyes.

TJ smiled at her loyalty to him.

"Hey," Spinelli began to talk. "I was being stubborn and mean...I...I'm sorry."

TJ stopped sewing hearing her apologize but just smiled and went back to sewing.

...

Sunlight poured through the close curtains. TJ stood holding up the long mirror and Spinelli stood in front of it.

TJ smiled at her and asked, "How is it?"

Spinelli was bright red and speechless at her reflection.

"When I'm a bride," She finally spoke. "I will wear these with pride."

...

The sun was bright and students baked in the sunlught except for one class who were by the pool.

They all smiled and laughed. Vince then came out of the changing rooms.

"Wow Vince, you look great without your shirt." Commented Ashley Q running over to him.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Ashley B quickly agreed.

By the shade TJ sat tiredly, Mikey stood staring angrily at Ashley Q, B and Vince and Gus sat smiling at all the girls in swimsuits.

"I've got my shirt off!" Mikey mumbled.

TJ's eyes were closing but he tried to stay awake.

...

In the girls changing rooms Ashley A had finally got into her swimsuit.

"Well, bye bye Spinelli." She giggled. "I'll see you out there...if you decide to come."

She then walked out and Spinelli stayed by the lockers, not one clothing taken off.

"Come on Spinelli," Gretchen caught her attention. "I want to do your hair."

Spinelli looked at her swimsuit. "R-Right."

...

Vince, Ashley Q and B laughed when they were called upon.

"Hey, Ashley Q and B!" A voice shouted from the other side of the pool.

TJ, Gus and Mikey heard the shouts to and turned to look at who it was.

It was then Mikey and Gus dropped their jaw and turned their heads to were the girl ran.

"Sorry I'm late." Ashley A said. She leaned down with her hands on her thighs and began to pant, showing off her boobs.

She knew what she was doing but she did it so innocently.

"Wow! Ashley A!" Gasped Ashley Q. "You're amazing!"

"What?" Ashley A asked.

"Yeah, your body is amazing! No wonder you're a model!" Ashley B agreed.

"Oh no!" Ashley A laughed. Everyone had now noticed her and was crowding round her and drooling.

In her head, Ashley A thought, THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES, I'M THE BEST DAMN THING THAT YOUR EYES HAVE EVER SEEN! **(Avril Lavigne lyrics lol)**

TJ stayed in the shade not bothering to crowd round Ashley A.  
>"TJ!" His name was shouted out.<p>

He turned and his face bright red and he was full of joy!

Gretchen came running, everything bouncing and Spinelli ran after her.

She looked soo damn cute as Gretchen had put her long, black, wavy hair into two buns on each side of the head.

"Wait up Gretchen, my hair will go out again!" Spinelli had a towel around her like a shawl.

Gretchen then jumped into the water and went under the water. She had never been good at PE but she was a beautiful swimmer.

Spinelli sat at the edge with TJ. It was a lovely and quiet moment been the two but it was soon ruined by Ashley A.

"Oh hey Spinelli, you finally came out! I thought you'd never come out because the swimsuit might be...a little two loose." She giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Spinelli asked. She then slowly stood up and removed her towel. "Oh jez, I hope I don't get sunburned."  
>Everyone caught her. The guys and oohed and aahed as the bumps were there.<p>

They weren't as big as the other girls but they were perfect size for her height, just the perfect proportion.

"They're perfect!" Some one yelled. "She's really developed in the past year!" Another yelled.

Spinelli looked down at TJ and smiled proudly. "It worked!" She whispered.

"Yes!" TJ gave a victory pump.

Spinelli then looked at Ashley A with a sly look saying, 'Ha! You were saying, bitch?'

Ashley A's blood boiled and turned to walk away in a pissed mood.

"Ha! They're all wrong! Still small! Not as big as mine!" Ashley A murmured as she walked away.

Gretchen popped out of the water. "Fake boobs." She said to the two before going back down.

TJ and Spinelli stared at her shocked.

"S-She knew?" TJ gasped.

"That's Gretchen I guess!" Spinelli answered.

Just then, Vince walked over. "Hey Spinelli."Spinelli blushed horribly and sat back down quickly with a towel round her head. "Why are you hiding? Especially when your with that great mouse hairstyle?"

"G-Go away!" Spinelli yelled at him.

"WHAT!" TJ gasped as this was the person Spinelli was trying to impress.

"Did I say something wrong?" Vince asked TJ.

"W-Who knows." TJ looked away.

...

Swimming lesson was over and they were now allowed to play in the pool. Spinelli just sat on the side the whole lesson under the towel. In the shade, Ashley B stayed putting sun cream on her skin. **(People with dark skin do get sun burnt before you yell at me. Their skin goes darker but you can't see it as well as people with white skin cause they go red or pink. *Just in case anyone wants to shout at me, I did research.***

Others just threw beach balls and were splashing each other. The PE teacher just had his weights out and was working out his hug abs.

"Hey, show us your biceps!" Ashley Q begged Vince with some other girls around him.

Vince bent his arm. "You mean these babies?"

The girls around him oohed and aahed.

"That's amazing!" Ashley Q smiled.

Just then, Mikey and Gus popped up from the water and watched as he got all the girls around him.

"That guy..." Mikey growled .

"...gets popular on his own!" Gus finished his sentence.

They then looked at each other and nodded, evilly.

"We raise an objection to this disparate society!" The two of them yelled, getting out of the water and running at the group.

The two grabbed Vince, Gus had his arms and Mikey his legs and the two swung him into the water.

"THIS IS A SUMMER SWING!" they yelled as Vince went flying into the air and into the water.

All the girls panicked over Vince and all the guys laughed to each other knowing what to do.

Before they knew it, everyone was chucking people into the water.

"Usually you're allowed to do what you want in this class, but isn't this a little too dangerous?" TJ asked Spinelli who now had the towel off her. She had her hands on her hair buns and was blushing. "Right Spin-"  
>TJ stopped as Spinelli was smiling as she squeezed her hair buns.<p>

"Vince said my hair looked cute..."She giggled to herself, feeling all girly.

**No, he said it looked great...**

Behind TJ, stood two evil plotters.

"Target caught!" Gretchen laughed grabbing on arm.

"Let's go, baseball throw on demand!" Vince laughed, clutching his other arm.

"Yeah!" Gretchen laughed.

The two pushed him up and he went flying into the pool like many others.

"All right! Who's next?" Gretchen laughed.

"Let's get her!" Vince pointed at a random girl and the two ran laughing to her.

TJ popped up from the water and looked at Spinelli who was in fits.

"Yay! You got tossed!" she laughed hysterically, not know Ashley A was behind her.

"That really looks like fun, doesn't it, Spinelli?" Ashley A asked.  
>Spinelli went stiff and turned to look at her. "Y-you!"<p>

"Let's play and have some fun!" Ashley A grabbed her and lifted her u high. Because she was small, she was very light and it didn't take much effort to lift her like a child. "Don't take this personal, now!"

Ashley A then tossed her and Spinelli went up high. Higher than anyone else. She was like a ball being thrown the air and going up high.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and got out of the pool as Spinelli screamed for dear life and landed with a bi splash.

Ashley A innocently went, "Whoa!"

TJ glared at her angrily. "Hey, hold back a little!"

"Why should I? We're just playing!" Ashley A smiled.

"Hey, Spinelli! You okay?" TJ playfully. But nothing came up. "Spinelli?"

Ashley A stopped smiling and became worried as nothing popped up.

Suddenly a hand popped up and Spinelli began to kick the water and screamed but it didn't last long as she went back under again. She kept popping up trying to grasp for air.

TJ soon got worried, remembering their conversation when he was cooking the other night.

"She...!" He gasped.

"No! That's not it!" Spinelli finally shouted.

"Then what is it!"

There was more silence and TJ didn't give up on getting the truth out of her.

"I...can't swim! That's what's bothering me!" Spinelli said.

"Don't tell me..." TJ gasped. "She really can't swim!"

"You're kidding me!" Ashley A yelled at him.

"Wai-Stop it!" Gus yelled as Gretchen and Vince tried to throw him in but soon stopped hearing TJ yell.  
>"SPINELLI!"<br>The teacher was now doing push ups when Ashley A ran to him.

"TEACHER!" She screamed.

"Spinelli!" TJ gasped before diving under water.

He saw her small legs kicking the water and she soon went down.

TJ reached out for her hand and Spinelli reached out to TJ's. Her face was in big cheeks and TJ had caught her and brought her to the surface.

Spinelli took in a mouthful of air regaining herself when she noticed something. She went bright red and started to kick and punch TJ.

"N-No!" She screamed.

"Calm down, Spinelli!" TJ ordered her, trying to save her life.

"TJ!" She gasped for more air as she began to go under again. "One of the cups came off!" TJ realized what was happening and began to look desperately for the cup. "What should I do!" Spinelli gurgled.

TJ found the cup floating in the water.

Everyone watched from the side panicking, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, w-what do we do?" Ashley Q asked worriedly.

"Spinelli!" Vince gasped.

"SPINELLI!" Gretchen screamed jumping into the water.

The teacher listened to what Ashley A said and turned worriedly to the water.

"Spinelli!" He yelled. "I'm coming!"

"No, don't come!" Spinelli kicked and screamed.

From all around, everyone shouted her name.

**Dammit! Now that it's come down to this-!  
><strong>TJ knew what to do and grabbed the cup.

"Spinelli!" He yelled at her.

Spinelli looked up confused still splashing before TJ grabbed her and pulled her down under the water.

Spinelli couldn't understand why TJ had pulled her down underwater. She couldn't swim and it seemed like TJ was trying to drown her.

Spinelli looked down at him confused as they went lower down.

TJ with the cup put his hand into the swimsuit.

Spinelli's eyes widened and she went so red, her mouth opened and she passed out.

_The humiliation_

...

The sun was coming down and Spinell lay over the table in the classroom.

"Look, I'm saying that I'm sorry!" Ashley A apologized for the hundredth time. "I didn't know you can't swim."

TJ and Ashley A were behind her and they were the only three in the classroom.

"Everyone's gone home already, so just get over it already!" Ashley A commanded her.

"This won't be settled by a mere apology." Spinelli finally spoken since the incident. "Because you did that crap...my...my...bre...bre...bre..."  
>TJ then went bright red knowing what she was really upset about.<p>

TJ with the cup put his hand into the swimsuit.

Spinelli's eyes widened at the memory and she grasped the table. "Either way!" She screamed, embarrassed. "APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE!" She shook the table.

Ashley A looked down at her and sighed. "At any rate, if Spinelli can't swim, she can't come along to the pool or the sea together with us." Spinelli smiled. TJ looked down at Spinelli apologetically when Ashley A asked, "Hey, TJ, my vacation home is by the sea. If you'd like, how about we spend the summer vacation together?"

"What?" TJ couldn't believe his ears. Spinelli stopped shaking the table. "Wait a sec. Weren't you just apologizing to Spinelli?"  
>"Then, well, how about I bring Vince along too? You'd come then, right?" Ashley A giggled knowing that these were the guys Spinelli all deared.<p>

Spinelli sat up straight angrily.

"Oh? Is something wrong, Spinelli?" She giggled.

"If you keep this crap up...I'll spread around the footage I took of you doing 100 different imitations in rapid succession." Spinelli threatened. Ashley A gasped worriedly. "Wait, it was 150, wasn't it?"

"If you do that, I might just sue you for infringing on portrait rights!" Ashley A tried to keep cool. "Not even a Tiger can win against the hand of the law, can it?"

Spinelli and Ashley A then laughed stiffly.

"Hey, you two." TJ didn't get this at all.

"Stop it right now!" A voice pierced the air. Everyone looked up to see Gretchen standing, her hair blowing and her clothes too. "This...will hurt."

There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at her jaw dropped.

"But, but! Listen, Gretchen, Spinelli's been treating me-" Ashley A began.

"It's the moron powder puff's fault!" Spinelli shouted pointing at her.

"Wa-! What the hell are you saying?"

"The one who started-"  
>"SHUT UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Gretchen screamed. "If you want to develop your friendship using your fists...don't do it with fighting, but instead..." Gretchen looked up at them with a fiery eye with excitement. "fight it out with sports!"<p>

The three looked at her confused.

"Sp...Sports...?" Questioned Spinelli and Ashley A.

* * *

><p>I like this chapter as it shows how much TJ cares for Spinelli.<p>

Your thoughts?

**omgpear**-The bird is amazing. Sorry she's not in this chapter but I hope you really liked this chapter. Glad you didn't give into temptation, for we still gotta get to the good chapters.

**GhostWhishper**-No, Ashley A is not going to die. It's funny how she's like for now on, true bitch and no more air-head me! yet she keeps most of her air-head self and has a little bit of bitchyness here and there. And yes, the bird is mental.

**randommonkeyz998**-Real glad your like this story and I'll update faster now as I'm on my summer holidays.

~Read, Love, Review~


End file.
